Break My Heart
by Brainchild98
Summary: Carter Wilson, a talented troubled teenager who doesn't care for her talent, because of certain reasons. Nikko Alexander steps into the picture and what will this bad boy and this rebel get themselves into? REVIEW! Oc/Nikko
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D Okay this story is for Selenaisawesome101! :D Gotta love her yo. But anyways! :D This is my first Spectacular story! So please be nice!(: haha. Okay so the kiss between Courtney and Nikko never happened!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Why don't you break my heart<em>

_Yeah, break it_

_Stare me down, intimidate me_

_Oh baby please you'll never break me_

_Bring it on, cause I can take it_

_You're so cool, the way you play it_

_Oh, you can do whatever you like_

_It's alright with me_

Carter Wilson rolled her eyes at her friend Janet, not only was she friend with most annoying girl ever, but every time she and Janet had to be together, Courtney was there. It drove her insane. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders; she played with that blonde streak in her as she tuned Janet out. She was pretty sure she was talking about show choir or some shit like that. Carter didn't seem to honestly care for that stuff.

She sang for herself, not for awards or to be the best.

She didn't seem to be interested in Janet's conversation with Courtney about choir. Carter sighed. Not only was she completely annoyed with the two, but Courtney drove her insane. All she spoke about was how much liked this guy or show choir! Carter swore that she wouldn't hit her, but she felt like it.

"Cart!"

"What!" Carter snapping her out of her thoughts, she sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her hazel eyes flashed toward her friend.

"Yes?"

"This is Nikko and this Caspian,"

"Like from Narnia?" Carter asked sarcastically examining her nails not bothering to look at who Janet was talking about.

Poor Caspian blushed in embarrassment, Nikko stifled a laugh.

"Carter!" Janet nudging her in the ribs.

"What? It's true."

Carter looked up and her hazel eyes met green eyes. She cocked her head to the side and took in his appearance as he did with her.

He had brown spikey hair, tan skin and green eyes. Damn, he was sexy. Carter looked at him with disdain. She didn't like the smirk on his face that he had when he saw her.

Nikko Alexander gave this girl a once over, she had long straight dark brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. She was pretty. But hell, the glare on her face seemed to kill her look.

He sat across from her and Carter went back to talking to Janet, ignoring Caspian and Nikko.

"For the last time I'm not joining show choir." She snapped out

"Whoa wait this girl is joining Spectacular?" Nikko asked with annoyance in his voice.

Carter gave him a sharp look "No! And this girl has a name; it's Carter. "

"Why? Can't sing? Can't dance?" Nikko smirked again.

Carter felt the sudden urge to slap him across the face. "Oh I can sing,"

"Nikko, she can sing." Courtney said trying her best to defend Carter, which surprised Carter, because they hated each other.

"Yeah, Nikko…"

Carter rolled her eyes at his ignorance and she got up from the seat. She stared down at Nikko and walked toward the man that controlled the songs at the karaoke club/blowing alley. Carter requested a song that broke her heart, but she knew she could pull it off.

"What's your name?" the DJ asked putting his hand over the microphone.

"Carter," she answered

"Alright ladies and gents, Carter will be singing For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato."

Carter walked up onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone, she noticed Nikko turning to look at her. She heard him say "she really isn't going to do this. Is she?"

Carter licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. She looked down "This is for my dad."

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family you wore_

_Your selfish hands, always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_PRE-CHORUS_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest._

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless._

_CHORUS_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_It's been five years, since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even, "I love you" starts to sound like a lie_

_PRE-CHORUS_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_CHORUS_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go._

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

Carter swatted a tear from her cheek before anyone noticed, but Nikko had. He was shocked by three things.

Her voice

The fact her father is a abusive drunk

She was a damn good singer

Cater hopped off the stage, walking back to the booth that they were sitting in. Everyone was quiet when she sat down. Nikko was staring at her as if she were a some mysterious thing. Carter noticed this and her eyes narrowed. What could possibly be his problem?

"What?" she hissed at him.

"You're still not a better singer than me."

She groaned "Nikko, I am too!"

"Doubt it, do you have a record deal?"

"No, but I don't care for it."

"What!" they all exclaimed

"I sing for me, not for other people to judge me."

Cater hated explaining why she didn't care about her talent. Her mother told her she was never good at singing, so she figured it was true. But did that stop her from singing? No! She figured her mother was jealous of her talent.

Nikko stared at Carter with curiosity. This girl looked like someone he would date; she looked like a bad ass if anything. She was extremely pretty also. But she thought she was better than him, that wasn't going to work. He was defiant. He wasn't going to let some stranger show him up.

No that was not Nikko Alexander at all.

He got up from the table and walked toward the DJ and told him the exact song he wanted it. He turned around to see Carter looking at him with curiosity. He smirked at her and walked up on the stage grabbing the microphone.

"Alright People, Nikko Alexander, singing I don't Wanna Be in Love by Good Charlotte!"

Nikko gave his signature smirk and started singing.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it, she don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's trippin' on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin' home now_

_He's tryin' to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_(I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up, it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_No, no_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on, get up, girl_

He jumped off stage and walked toward the table to see Carter grabbing her messenger bag and pulling on her leather jacket on. Her side bangs hid her left eye as she reached down to grab her phone.

"You guys leaving?" he asked

"Well, I am. I have to get home, I have to get up early."

Nikko seemed to notice that she was playing with her hair as she spoke. Most people did that when they were lying or nervous.

"I'll walk you."

She raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I said I'll walk you home."

"Yeah, I know what you said. Why would you walk me home?"

He shrugged "I want to leave to."

Carter nodded "Okay fine."

He realized this girl was only up to his shoulder, he gave her a half of a smile "Let's go." He said as he put on his jacket.

"Fine by me,"

* * *

><p>Nikko stuffed his hands in his pocket as he and Carter walked down the sidewalk. Not only was it awkward, but it frustrated the both of them.<p>

"So you don't want a deal?"

She shook her head "It's not my style."

"Not your style?" he glanced at her

"What can I say I'm substance over style?"

He nodded thoughtfully "A dieing breed."

"Not to late to join,"

"No, I already drank that kool–Aid."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. She stopped walking and stared up at a building. Carter sighed.

"This is my stop." Carter looked at Nikko "Thanks for walking me."

He nodded, honestly the teenager didn't know to respond. That was the nicest thing she had said the whole time they were together. Nikko gave her another half a smile.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Probably."

"Well bye,"

"Bye,"

Nikko started walking down the sidewalk

As Carter searched her bag for her keys, Nikko turned walking backwards.

"It was good to meet you!"

Carter smiled at him and opened the door, disappearing inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha okay! :D This is going to become a story! Not a oneshot like I intended, but whatever! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D<br>See that pretty button that says review on it?(:  
>CLICK IT AND REVIEW... please?(: <strong>

**Xox BC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :D So yeah this is going to become a series! :D Okay just give a little of Carter's information. **

**She is somewhat like Nikko; she doesn't like being told what to do. She is quiet sarcastic and she loves the color black. She isn't a sweet girl. She can be your dream or your worst nightmare. She is the type of girl that inhales smoke, but exhales glitter. She is a lady that knows how to play the game(;**

**Anyways Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Why don't you break my heart<em>

_Make it hurt so bad (so bad)_

_Come on give it your best_

_Nothing less, I insist, _

_I want it just like that (just like that)_

_Why don't you break my heart (oh)_

_It sounds good to me_

_Do it over again, again, again_

_You're just what I need_

Carter sighed going through her clothing, she tried to change it up every once in a while, but she frowned at her clothing and she glanced around her black and purple room. Black and purple have always been her favorite colors it was for a reason too. It reminded her how she survived. Her eyes fell upon a little mini tiara that was on her desk.

She pulled her shirt over her head tossing it into a corner of her room. She grabbed a dark grey tank top that said "Fuck off" on it, black skin tight skinny jeans and black converse. She walked toward her vanity and sat down on the stool, she applied her heavy black eyeliner around her eyes and that was it. That's all the make she wore.

Eyeliner

That was less make up than what Courtney and Janet wore. She looked at the small tiara, she grabbed it clipped it to the side. She cocked her head to her reflection.

_So this is what it's like_ she thought _being free. _

Her phone started to ring, she jumped up from her chair and ran to it, before it went to voice mail. She checked the collar ID so she knew it wasn't _him _that was calling.

Courtney.

She answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey! Okay so can you come to practice after school?"_

"To show choir?"

"_Yeah! It'll be fun, plus we're going to the bowling alley today."_

Even though Carter thought it was bad idea, because she knew Nikko would be there and well show choir annoyed the living hell out of her. "Yeah I guess I can."

"_Great! You can go with Nikko."_

"Wait what?"

"_You guys can walk together, you guys live close together."_

"Wait we do?"

Why did Courtney know more than her? Carter never knew. Maybe it was the fact Carter tried her best to be invisible, but at the same time to be heard.

"_Yeah you guys do!"_ Courtney said _"I can't believe you didn't know that."_

Carter scuffled "It could be just because I do not care."

She heard Courtney mumbled something, but she didn't understand what she had said _"Are you going to go?"_

"Yeah sure."

Carter hung up, and grabbed her phone stuffing it in pocket; she walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs. She heard her sister, Callina, in the kitchen. She looked at a picture of her mother that was on the wall.

She died a little inside.

She had her mother's eyes and smile, yet she had her father's hair color and skin tone. As Callina had their father's blonde hair and brown eyes maybe that was a sign that they would never be the same.

She quickly walked out of their house without a word to Callina, not that she was hiding from her. She was hiding from the fact that she was a burden to her older sister's life.

Carter's mother, Cassie, seemed not to care for her daughter. That's why she forced to live with her older twenty five year old sister, but that's Carter's opinion.

She didn't go to school with Janet and Courtney. She couldn't get into school, because her mother has yet to send her transfer paper work. But she met Janet at a karaoke bar a couple of months ago, then she met Janet's friend, Courtney.

Janet and Courtney knew how to play it safe.

It killed her inside.

Carter Wilson was not the girl that was known to play it safe.

No this teen was not to known to be safe.

She rebelled against anything her mother or father told her, which got her to where she was now. But it was her mother that didn't want to deal with the after math, her father wasn't even sober enough to care.

Callina was all she had.

* * *

><p>Carter walked into the stage room while looking at her phone, she didn't seem to notice Janet skipping toward her. She looked up from her phone and gave her friend a fake smile.<p>

That's how it worked.

That's how she got through her days.

Fake smiles and laughs, she was sure she was good at it, because no one seemed to notice. She hoped no one would notice the fake smiles and fake laughs, because then her façade would break and ever

"Hey! You made it!"

"I told Courtney I would come," she said lamely.

"Oh," Janet said "Well come on! Mr. Twed wants to hear you sing. HE's our music teacher,"

Carter turned around to walk away, but then Janet grabbed her arm and dragged her done the aisle. Janet may be small and scrawny looking, but the girl knew how to hold a grip. Carter struggled against her friend's grip.

"Janet! I don't want to sing! I did it last night! Isn't that good enough! Janet let go!"

"Oh you're back," Nikko said from the stage.

Carter squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled "For the love of God," she mumbled

"Mr. Twed this is Carter Wilson, she's my friend! The girl I was talking about," Janet motioned the man with middle aged blonde man. "And Nikko was complaining about."

Carter tossed her head toward Nikko's direction "You spoke about me? How sweet of you,"

Nikko rolled his eyes and hopped off the stage "I have no idea what makes you think you are better than us."

"I never said I was better than The Tackies. I said I was better than you." Carter growled

"Alright, Carter, why don't you show us, that you are better."

Carter mentally kicked herself for saying that in front of a music teacher. "Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"Fine," she snarled out and walked up the steps to the stage and looked through the ipod on the stereo till she found the right now. She finally decided on Unbroken. She guessed this was suitable. She didn't really know, but she started the music and got in position for her to dance. Yes, she could dance, and yes she could sing.

After all the girl had been singing since she was four. Nikko crossed his arms and stared at her with raised eyebrows. She threw him a smirk like he did to her.

Once she knew where to begin she started to sing.

_Locked up tight_

_Like I would never feel again_

_Stuck in some kind of love prison_

_And threw away the key, oh, oh_

_Terrified until I stared into your eyes_

_Made me stop to realize_

_The possibilities_

_So, so_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

_So played out_

_The same lies with a different face_

_But there's something in the words you say_

_That makes you all feel so real_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

_No need for me to run, run, run_

_You're making me believe in everything_

_No need to go and hide, hide, hide_

_Gonna give you every little piece of me_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

The Tackies and Mr. Twed's mouth were hanging open considering that Carter just danced and sang that song with a problem.

"Well?"

"Well, that was great."

She mentally rolled her eyes. She was forced to sing in front of the Tackies and now all she did was "great".

And that's all she was.

Great never the best.

* * *

><p>Nikko and Carter were back to walking to the bowling alley in another awkward silence. Nikko looked at Carter who was quiet. She looked upset after she got her feedback from her singing. He wondered why.<p>

"Hey, you know you are an _okay _singer."

She rolled her eyes "Thanks I guess."

"But still not as good as me."

She stopped walking causing him to stop also. She looked like she was about to explode.

"What the _fuck _is your problem!" She shouted.

"Nothing's my problem; I just don't think you are as good as me."

She groaned and stomped away from him. He had to jog catch to her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him "Hey I'm just saying…"

"You're a prick."

"How nice."

He liked this girl, she had a feisty temper. She was pretty interesting.

"I am better than you."

"You are not."

She rolled her eyes "Okay, Nikko, that's it. I suck as a singer. You happy now? Can I go back to not knowing you?"

He smirked down at her once he realized how close they were. She noticed to, she took a step back.

"I should go home," With that she pushed past him and walked down the sidewalk.

Nikko turned to see her walk away.

What was that about?

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy that was okay I guess. I like this story so much! I am finally going to my angsthurt and comfort genre(: hahaha! **

**Just wait till you find out Carter secret! **

** shhhh it's for the later chapters**

** like the last chapter. Do you see that pretty button that says review?**

**CLICK IT! :DD**

**haha**

**xox BC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys okay this has some Nikko and Carter fluff!(: haha I hope you like this chapter! :D Oh and Carter meets the whole gang (i.e. Tajid, Amy and Robin) Yeah yeah, Carter and Amy are gonna go at it….**

**Hahaa! I hope you guys love this chapter! :DD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nikko settled next to Carter on the couch, Carter wore a crop top that fell off her shoulder, short shorts with black sheer stockings with converse. Honestly this girl was a rocker or at least dressed like one. The stockings didn't help Nikko from staring at her legs and the same went with Carter. The tight black shirt he was wearing didn't help her from staring at his muscles. Nikko and Carter were finally comfortable with each other, but that didn't stop the little spats that they had.<p>

Carter played with the blonde streak in her hair as she inched herself away from Nikko. She was comfortable with him, but she didn't like being so close to someone she has only known for two weeks.

"This is sick," Nikko said as he and Carter watched a movie called The Wrong Turn.

"It's just a horror movie." She answered

Carter really didn't understand how Nikko could force her to watch a horror movie, and then be disgusted by it all at the same time. She figured that's just how it worked with guys.

They force you to do something then change their mind after it.

Carter had to learn that the hard way.

Carter mentally slapped herself for thinking about it.

She didn't want to think about.

She wanted to forget it.

"I agree with Nikko, this is disgusting." Courtney agreed

"Hey, Caspian said he, Robin and Tajid are coming like any minute." Janet said looking up from her phone when she received the text message from Caspian.

"Who in the right mind would name their child after a prince in Narnia…" Carter mumbled

Nikko glanced at her with raised eyebrows "So basically you're going to keep on talking about how stupid his name is when you see him?"

She smiled still staring at the T.V "Yup."

"Nikko!" a all too familiar voice called out coming up the stairs of his condo.

"Shit," he muttered

This time it was Carter to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Can you please pretend you're my girlfriend. I beg of you."

She grinned as she saw Courtney and Janet do a spit take.

Nikko begging?

That was another boost for her ego.

"Okay fine, but you have to admit I'm a better singer than you."

"Okay fine you're a better singer than me," he said quickly.

She grinned and sat on his lap, surprising herself and Nikko. She mentally cursed at herself for doing that. But damn…His lap was warm. She again mentally slapped herself for thinking that. Could her hormones be any crazier? She tried her best to keep control and not run out of the apartment.

Amy walked into the living room to see Carter on her ex-boyfriend's lap. Amy was shocked to see this girl with him, she was expecting that music nerd to be with him. But no this girl was a rocker. Amy could tell by her look. Carter looked at her with a smirk on her face, then back to Nikko with an innocent look.

"Who's that?" Carter asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Carter honestly thought this was ridiculous.

"Amy, why are you here?" Nikko asked as Carter removed herself from his lap, much to his displeasure.

"Yeah, Amy why are you here?" Courtney snapped

Courtney and Carter may not get along, but Courtney was the only one who knew her secret, and tried her best to protect that secret. And on top of that she hated Amy, well face it, the blonde was a bitch. Carter got up from her seat and walked past her with a smirk on her face. She knew Amy was trouble. She could tell, she heard stories of her from Nikko and Courtney told him.

Like how his friends stabbed him in the back and she practically turned the knife. Or when she told Stavros that Nikko was in Spectacular! not in a study group. She almost ruined Spectacular!.

"Well _Courtney._" She sneered her name "We need you for practice, but I see he's busy with this girl."

Carter turned around "This girl has a name." she snarled

"Oh really? And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Carter Wilson, and why the hell do you care?"

Everyone's eyes were on Carter now, Nikko seemed to be ignoring the music video and Courtney and Janet stopped talking to look at them.

"Amy, you know his ex-girlfriend."

Carter let out a fake laugh and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed "And is that supposed to hurt me? Oh that's right you're the bitch that almost ruined Spectacular! right?"

Courtney looked at Janet shocked that Carter even cared about what would or could have happen to Spectacular! Janet shrugged and continued to watch the argument.

Amy looked at her shocked "Excuse me."

"I'm his girlfriend," Carter hissed "You know the type that dates a guy, and still dates them even though they're kicked out of the band."

"Chick, I don't know who you think you are."

Carter's looks darken into a death glare. "I'm Carter fucking Wilson and who the fuck are you!"

Nikko was impressed by this girl's feistiness, even though she didn't even glance at him, he still found her incredibly hot at this moment.

"And actually I should be going, bye guys." Carter walked toward Nikko, to finish her final touch and she pressed her lips against his.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat.

She pulled away from the fake meaningless kiss and grabbed her bag and jacket. She walked down the stairs and out of the loft. She didn't plan to leave, she would just wait till Amy left.

She walked toward the bench that wasn't too far away from his loft. She pulled her hood up checked her phone for any missed calls or messages considering that she turned it off once she, Courtney and Janet got to Nikko's apartment.

Just then a text message came from Janet.

**(A/N Janet text is bold while Carter's is Italic :D) **

_**Where r u?**_

Carter rolled her eyes, everyone worried about her. She just wanted to be left alone. She quickly replied.

_I'm just waiting for Amy to leave._

She was about to put her phone back into her bag, but then it vibrated again. Again it was from Janet.

_**Y? **_

She replied

_I don't feel like fighting. _

She turned her phone off and put it in her bag. Not only did this girl prefer to be only lately, she preferred not to get mixed into Nikko's love life. Her hazel eyes flashed toward the group of teenagers who were opening Nikko's door to his loft.

She grabbed her phone out of her bag, turning it on and dialed Janet's number, she looked around and waited for Janet to answer.

"_Where the hell are you?" _Janet answered

"Outside, did Amy leave yet?"

"_yeah, are you still going to come inside?" _

"Yeah, uh sure." She replied "I'm walking in inside now."

As Carter walked up the stairs inside the loft, and up the stairs to his living room. She ten noticed a Indian guy, a African American girl and Caspian there. She froze for a second. There were too many people. She turned to walk out, but then Janet skipped toward her, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the couch, pushing her down on it so close to Nikko that their shoulders touched. She moved herself away from him.

"Carter this is Tajid, Robin and well you know Caspian."

Carter nodded, even though she knew she could have done a better job at introducing herself to them. There was too many people.

It overwhelmed her.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Carter jumped to her feet, startling Nikko was peacefully avoiding looking at her and focusing on the screen of the TV. She looked down at him warily.

"I'm going to be sick,"

"Bathroom's on the left of the hallway." He said looking back at the screen, showing Janet and Courtney for how he was acting as if she were saying he was stupid or something.

She nodded, and ran toward the bathroom, she ran inside and knelt in front of the toilet as she began to vomit. She felt some one pull back her long hair and rub her back trying to console her. She started crying as she through up. She turned her face to see who was there, but she saw it was Courtney trying to comfort her and Nikko leaning against the door frame with arms crossed.

"Carter, its okay… Just let it out."

As Carter continued to through up, Nikko watched as the tough girl showed her vulnerability so quickly.

He suddenly felt guilty.

He used her to make Amy go away

He made her look like she was his girlfriend

Carter stood up and wiped her mouth quickly, before pushing past Nikko, grabbing her belongings and running out of the apartment.

"Cart!" Courtney called out chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Carter ran inside her house, running up the stairs and running into her room, slamming the door shut before bursting into tears. She knew this wasn't her. This was never her. One to cry in front of people. Have such senstive nerves. That wasn't her.<p>

He fucked her up.

Carter couldn't believe it,

Well she could... Considering what went down.

She heard banging on the door, she automatically knew who it was.

"Carter open the door! What's going on?" Courtney pounded on the locked door.

Carter opened the door, and surprised Courtney by the tear streaks on her face and make up running. This wasn't the Carter that she knew.

The sarcastic, snarky , mean, rebellious Carter

"I didn't ask for this." She said dangerously low, walking away from her.

"I know you didn't." Courtney replied walking into the teenage girl's room.

"Then why the _fuck _is this happening to me?" Carter spun around to look at the brunette.

Courtney taken back by her tone and her choice curse words "Cart, I believe in fate."

"Yeah well I don't!" She hissed at Courtney who sighed trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

Courtney tried often to keep her emotions in check like Carter did. But she honestly wondered what had happen that made her act that way.

Courtney hugged Carter as she continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Nikko sat on the roof top with his knees to his chest as he thought back on his and Carter's kiss.<p>

He felt his heart skip a beat when she brought her lips to his.

If he didn't have any self control, he would have joyfully attacked her with his lips. Nikko thought back on the girls he had been with.

They all put out.

They all begged for him.

Now he met Carter and she didn't even glance his way if it wasn't a glare or a scowl. The way she spoke to Amy turned him on. The way she moved and acted made him want her. But he hated her all at the same time.

Was that even possible?

"Hey," he heard Stavros greet him from the door way of the roof top.

"Hey,"

"So I take it practice didn't go so well?"

He turned his head to look at him "What makes you think that?"

"You're sitting here alone and oh that Tajid kid told me a girl named Carter that you liked, ran out of the house without saying goodbye?"

_I am going to KILL him _Nikko thought

"I don't like her and yeah that's what I guess happened." Nikko said standing up and turning to his older shorter brother. "She through up, and ran out. I guess she was embarrassed or something." He said carelessly

"You act as if it was nothing."

"Because it was nothing,"

"Right, little brother, I'm going to bed. I had a long day." He said and turned, walking back into the loft.

Nikko let out a sigh and turned around leaning against the ledge of the rooftop.

His thoughts drifted off to his and Carter's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guyssss! I guess that's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think! :D All of it! EVERY SINGLE DETAIL! ^_^ and also I need you to include this. <strong>

**What is Carter's secret, why does Courtney know and what did Carter mean by "I didn't ask for this?"**

**ALL NEXT ON BREAK MY HEART! **

**Haha gossip girl moment :D**

**Xox BC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys Carter and Nikko are complicated. Because Carter doesn't want to act like she cares and Nikko doesn't want to act like he cares. But that was until this chapter. *wink* *wink* Carter has a dangerous past and it's back. **

**NIKKO TO THE RESCUSE!**

**Haha! Fail, but whatever.**

**I imaged Carter to look Miley Cyrus (like the rocker style Miley) in case you guys were wondering what the hell Carter is suppose to look like well that's her ^_^**

**So yeah! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**It plays more into Nikko's emotions and Carter's dark past…. *dramatic music***

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Carter took off her jacket, as she saw the Tackies' get out of her way so she could follow Courtney's dance moves and sing. She got used to Spectacular! Considering she didn't even like the thought of them. But she sat through their practices and watched their routines, and she even learned some of the dance moves.<p>

Though she still wouldn't join even if she were paid to.

She and Nikko had become somewhat of friends, despite their kiss and the whole fake girlfriend thing. Though they didn't say that they liked each other, they both had to much pride to.

Courtney and Carter were closer than Janet and Carter. They protected each other, like how Callina protected Carter.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail as she wore a off the shoulder sweater, black skinny jeans and black Nikes. She followed Courtney's dance steps as Tajid pressed play to the music so she could sing to.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_But you don't really give a shit_  
><em>You go it, go with it, go with it<em>  
><em>Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll<em>

_PRE-CHORUS_  
><em>You said, "Hey, what's your name?"<em>  
><em>It took one look and now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said, "Hey", and since that day<em>  
><em>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<em>

_(Yeah)_

_CHORUS_  
><em>And that's why I smile, it's been a while<em>  
><em>Since every day and everything has felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I-I-I, I smile<em>

_Last night I blacked out I think_  
><em>What did you, what did you put in my drink<em>  
><em>I remember making out and then (oh, oh)<em>

_I woke up with a new tattoo_  
><em>Your name was on me and my name was on you<em>  
><em>I would do it all over again<em>

_PRE-CHORUS_  
><em>You said, (Hey) "Hey, what's your name?" (what's your name)<em>  
><em>It took one look and now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said, "Hey", (Hey) and since that day (since that day)<em>  
><em>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<em>

_CHORUS_  
><em>And that's why I smile, it's been a while<em>  
><em>Since every day and everything has felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I-I-I, I smile.<em>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_CHORUS_  
><em>And that's why I smile, (I smile) it's been a while<em>  
><em>Since every day and everything has felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I-I-I, I smile<em>

_The reason, the reason I smile_  
><em>The reason why-y-y, I smile<em>

Carter exhaled, leaning forward leaning her hands on her knees, giving Nikko a great view of her ass. He shook his head when Janet smacked his arm, noticing him staring. Carter panted, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She was used to singing fast track songs, but dancing to one was not what she was used to.

Nikko couldn't say he wasn't impressed by her singing, but it surprised him that she could dance like that while singing. It took him weeks almost a month to figure out how to do it without losing breath. His feelings for Carter were over baring, it go tot the point where sometimes he couldn't look at her without having the urge to attack her with his sexual urges.

Carter was ruining his reputation for being a none caring, dead inside, under-minding authorities.

It was driving him crazy.

"Nice, but not as good as Spectacular!." He stated walking past her.

She stood up straight "At least I can dance." She snarled at him

He tossed her a bottle of water which she caught "And I can't?"

"At all, you dance like you're being forced to. Not because you like it, you moron."

His green eyes danced with amazement "If you say so,"

Carter noticed the song shuffle to a song she recognized when she was in New York. God did she miss Manhattan. It was Bad Girl by Brittany Spears and Lil Wayne.

"Watch and learn ladies."

People backed out of her way, as she moving her hips against the beats and she smirked at Nikko, moving her hands down her body until they reached her hips. She danced like a a sexy seductive gypsy. Once the chorus came she sped up her moves, and pretty soon most of the girls followed her moves as the rest of Tackies watched them.

Once the song stopped, she did a split and through Nikko a smirk before jumping to her feet and walking toward her bag. Nikko followed her.

"That was…exotic."

She rolled her eyes "Are you calling me a stripper?"

"No, I'm saying you sure as hell have potential for dancing like one."

She looked at him and rolled her hazel eyes. "Right, so I guess I'm sexy." She stepped closer to him with a seductive smile.

He stared down at her locking his green eyes with her hazel ones. They stared at each other like that for a few minutes until they heard a Tajid and Janet speaking.

"Why are they staring at each other like that?" Janet asked

"I presume that they are having a sexual eye contact conversation." His Indian voice spoke out

Nikko and Carter broke eye contact and scowled toward Janet and Tajid's way.

"For real guys?" Carter snapped

"I feel less cool just by hearing that."

Carter laughed and began to walk away from him, but then he grabbed her arm gently and turned her toward him.

"I'll walk you home,"

She gave him a genuine smile "No thank you, but thanks," she grabbed her bag and smiled a bye to Courtney, Janet and Nikko. Mostly toward Nikko.

She hopped off the stage and walked out of the atrium.

Nikko turned around to see Caspian, Courtney and Janet smirking at him with their arms crossed.

"What?" he hissed

"You like her!'" Caspian gasped

He raised an eyebrow "No I don't,"

"You were practically undressing her with your eyes!" Courtney shot back.

"I have no idea what's wrong with you guys, but I don't like Carter,"

"Oh please Mr. I-don't-care, you like this girl!" Janet said

He looked up at the ceiling, giving them his usual I'm-annoyed-with-you gesture.

"Oh my God! You do like her!" Janet squealed jumping up and down.

Nikko walked away from them grabbing his jacket "You guys annoy the hell out of me sometimes. I swear."

He walked out of the atrium without another word, but left Courtney and Janet knowing he, Nikko Alexander, in fact liked Carter Wilson.

They looked at each other and gave a big grin toward each other.

They knew he knew.

They knew Carter liked him.

* * *

><p>Carter hugged her sweat closer to herself as she felt the gust of wind hit her, she wished she had her jacket, even though she didn't have it, she felt as if it were like being back in Manhattan. She sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like being in Vancouver, it was the fact it was quiet. She wasn't used to the quiet.<p>

She was used to sirens

People bustling in the streets

She was used to the noises of Manhattan.

Carter pulled her hair out of her ponytail as attempt to make herself warmer, it had dried curly after she took a shower this morning. So she looked decent, not the dark way she looked when she had her hair straighten. She walked into the drive way only to see her nightmare waiting at her door step.

His black hair was jelled like usual, his olive skin was still the same. It was his eyes that made her want to scream. They were black, not a normal color. Her mother used to say black and red were the devil's color.

He was the devil's spawn.

She was sure of it.

"Hey Babe," he said as Carter walked up the drive way he stood up and walked toward her.

"Get the hell out of here, before I call the police." She said stepping away from him.

"Why?"

"Marcus, get the hell out of here!"

"Wow, Carter, relax, you didn't miss me at all?"

"No! Why the fuck would I miss you!" Carter hissed trying to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm in a vise grip "I asked you did you miss me?" he snarled

She struggled against him "I said no!"

"Bitch, you know that you missed me."

"You didn't give a shit about me! You used me! You used me and you were done just like that!"

"It's not like you deserve any better you're a slut."

Carter ripped herself away from him, that's when he attacked her. His dry lips were on hers quicker than she could blink. They were hungry; hungry for her and lustful. She pushed him away, but he slapped her across the face then brought her closer to him, roughly kissing her.

She pushed him away again, even though she knew that he would just get more angry with her, yet she did and she screamed. He pressed his mouth against hers stopping her from screaming.

* * *

><p>Nikko wasn't planning on going to Carter's house, but he found himself walking there. He didn't know why. He didn't really care to know why. But it surprised him, because it was as if he had done it subconsciously. He thought about what he was going to say to Carter.<p>

What would he say? "Oh Carter, hey by the way I like you." He shook his head at the thought and continued to walk done the side walk. He was nearing her house, considering he was only a couple of minutes away.

He heard sudden scream, and recognized the voice instantly.

Carter.

He picked up his pace until he was full on sprinting, he got to her house only to see her kissing another guy. Yet he noticed her struggling against him and tear stains on her cheeks. He figured Carter bit his lip or something that made him howl in pain and push her on to the ground.

Nikko's blood boiled, it reminded him of how his father pushed his mother to the ground. Carter stared up at the guy in fear, then she looked around until her hazel eyes fell upon Nikko.

Nikko saw a bruise on her cheek, make up running down her cheeks and blood shot eyes from crying. He gave out a low growl.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Nikko snarled

"Who the fuck are you?"

He didn't answer, he stalked toward him and slammed his fist against Marcus's cheek bone, causing Carter to scream and scurry to her feet. Marcus recoiled, but he steadied himself quickly.

_He's used to fighting _Carter thought

Nikko pushed him, Marcus pushed him back with more force, and then Nikko pushed him back to the point he stumbled back. Carter got in-between the eighteen year old and the twenty year old.

"Guys stop!" she yelled

Nikko noticed the way Marcus was staring at her, he grabbed Carter's arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops." He snarled dangerously

Marcus smirked at Carter and Nikko "This isn't over,"

With that Marcus got into his car and drove off, leaving Carter and Nikko in the drive way. Carter pulled herself away from Nikko and glared at him.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." She snapped

"He wouldn't have tried anything on me."

"You don't know him like I do," Carter turned away from him.

"Oh I know his type, he thinks he can have whatever he wants when he wants it." Nikko said

His ignorance was getting to Carter, she spun around to look at him and glared at him murderously.

"He's a drug dealer, Nikko! He could kill you with a snap of his finger."

Nikko froze "You dated a drug dealer?"

"I didn't date him! My friend did!" she said chocking back tears "He dated her, he wanted me, it's a long story and I don't want to get into it. Okay?" she turned away from him again

"Carter…"

"No, Nikko! Drop it!" she spun around to face him

Nikko stared down at her this time, her grabbed her by her waist, pulling her closer till there was no space between them. She stared up at him with question in her eyes .

"What are you-"

He cut her off by pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they pulled away to breathe.

Carter pulled herself away from him and walked away from him with a small smile playing on her lips. He turned toward her in confusion.

She turned toward him with a smile, she opened the door "Thanks for being here tonight, Nikko."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww! :D hahaa! Nikko+Carter! :DD Love them<strong>

**It reminds me the musical version of Alex and Kyle HAHA! :DD**

**Anyways Read and Review pleaseeee!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, what could have gone down between Marcus and Carter before she moved to Vancouver and what do you think will happen between Carter and Nikko! :D **

**Love you guys! **

**Xox BC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! :D What's up? I'll tell you what's up Carter is gonna sing with Flux! Oh my gosh right? Well, it's exciting I am aware! :D And also….**

**Carter + Nikko = Cikko (selenaishawesome101 made the couple name) hehe**

**I'd like to say I enjoy writing this. And I am going to ask someone on youtube to make this a youtube series for me, because well someone asked me to have it as a youtube series! But Because I'm really really REALLY busy! Oh my gosh! I mean like I have homework, I have book signings and I am currently writing three stories! :O**

**Yeah yeah I know stupid but whatever and also Flux is back and Carter is going to meet them yay…. -_- Well the rest of them (A.k.a Niles and Eric)**

**This also introduces Callina a bit yup I'm happy! Haha! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Carter glanced at Courtney and Janet who were sitting on her bed, looking through magazines that she had stolen from her sister. Carter went through her closet, once again unable to find something to wear. She was only in grey baggy sweatpants and a baggy white shirt that didn't even look like she owned it. Her hair was a curly mess.<p>

"What are you going to do anyway?"

"I'm going to see Nikko's band," Carter answered, looking over her shoulder to look at them.

Courtney and Janet looked at each other wide eyed, causing Carter raise her eyebrow. Courtney sighed as Janet looked down with a guilty expression.

"Alright spit it out, what?"

"Flux is a bunch of losers, you met Amy, and they're the same. We're lucky enough that Nikko has feelings, but do you really want to meet the rest of Flux?"

Carter shrugged "Honestly I don't let anyone push me around, you guys know that. They bitch to me. I'll bitch back. That's how my life works now." She gave them a fake smile and turned around back toward her closet.

"Alright, fine, since there is no way of talking you out of it, then we'll help you."

Carter turned toward them with a feather star style black satin tank top and held it to her chest. "What do you think?"

Courtney looked up from the magazine "Go for it, it's cute, and not too dark for your taste."

Carter rolled her eyes, smiling pulling the white shirt over her head and tossing it in a corner of the room. Her room was scattered with clothing, most of it were from Manhattan, yet some were from Vancouver from shopping with Courtney, Robin and Janet.

Most of clothing contained dark colors.

Carter often said it was because it was the color of her soul.

Sometimes she wondered if that were true.

Carter grabbed ice blue Jamie jeans as she kicked off her sweatpants and tugged them on.

"Don't you think those are tight?"

"Do I tell you how to dress," Carter sarcastically said as she buttoned her jeans.

Courtney held back a snicker as she saw Janet blush and shake her head. Carter was good for snarky and witty comebacks. Carter sat down at the edge of her bed, shoving her feet into All Saints Damisi combat boots. She quickly sat down on her vanity, doing her eye makeup.

"So he kissed you…?"

"yeah, Court, he kissed me." She answered as she applied eye shadow.

"Wait how was the scenario?" Janet asked

Carter bit her lip and thought for a moment.

Should she tell them that Marcus, whom Janet didn't know, came and tried to get her? And that he and Nikko started fighting, then when Marcus left and he kissed her?

How in the great world would that make sense?

"He came over, we talked and we kissed. It just happened." Carter said now applying black eyeliner to her eyelids.

"Just like that?"

"Yes,"

Carter finally done with her eye makeup, looked at her phone to check at the time. Her eyes widen, she was going to be late.

Shit.

Carter got up from her chair and rushed toward her purse, stuffing her phone in there.

"What's with the rushing?"

"I'm going to be late! They start in fifteen minutes!" Carter exclaimed rushing to find her small notebook, then tripped over her clothing and onto her hands and knees.

"I think you should clean your room,"

She looked over her shoulder to shoot a glare at Courtney "Thanks for the advice."

"Well you better go," Janet said

As she was going to walk out of her room, Callina walked into the room and Carter groaned, Throughing her hands up in frustration. Callina looked around as if she were shocked or scared by Carter. But she knew that she had no reason to be.

It was her little sister after all.

"What's going on?" Callina asked as she looked at her younger sister weirdly

"I have to go," Carter grumbled and rushed out of her room.

"It's cold out!" Callina called out,

The next thing the girls heard were stomping and Carter leaning in the door way snatching it off the floor and running out of the house, slamming the door.

Callina looked Courtney and Janet "What was that?"

"She has a date."

* * *

><p>Carter walked inside the back stage with her arms crossed, as she walked toward where the singer steps in. She stood there, smiling as she watched Nikko sing a unfamiliar song.<p>

He looked like he was enjoying himself, he was touching screaming girls hands and he was smiling and smirking. She listened toward the lyrics.

_They say "Never" and I say "Right now!"_

_Don't tell me_

_What I gotta do_

_who I wanna be_

_its for me to choose_

_no wrong moves_

_cuz I just don't have the time_

_Don't tell me_

_what I gotta do_

_cuz its up to me_

_its not up to you_

_if i wanna go crazy_

_no one's gunna stop me tonight_

Carter sighed, that's exactly what she thought before it happened. Before she had gotten hurt. She thought that she knew it all, that she could make no mistakes, and that she could do it all; but no she made the biggest mistake in her life. She stared down at her feet and looked up to see Nikko looking at her for a moment, smiling; she smiled back brightly and he went back to singing.

She listened to the rest of the lyrics

_oh no_

_Don't tell me_

_Alright_

_oh!_

_Yeah_

_Alright_

_Hey_

_Why should anyone tell me how to wear my hair?_

_They say I should try to fit in_

_But I don't care_

_I'm living my life_

_just the way I like_

_They say I get a little too loud_

_try to push me in a box_

_over analyze_

_But I'm never gunna turn it down_

_they say stop but I say go_

_Don't tell me_

_What I gotta do_

_who I wanna be_

_its for me to choose_

_no wrong moves_

_cuz I just don't have the time_

_Don't tell me_

_what I gotta do_

_cuz its up to me_

_its not up to you_

_if I wanna go crazy_

_no one's gunna stop me tonight_

_oh no_

_yeah_

_hey_

_why should I bend into what I'm not?_

_they say someday I might get a real job_

_I'm not about to compromise who I am_

_just so I can bend right in_

_they wanna see a cardboard cutout_

_well that's a fight they just can't win_

_They say "Yes" and i say "NO"_

_Don't tell me_

_What I gotta do_

_who I wanna be_

_its for me to choose_

_no wrong moves_

_cuz I just don't have the time_

_Don't tell me_

_what I gotta do_

_cuz it's up to me_

_it's not up to you_

_if I wanna go crazy_

_no one's gunna stop me tonight_

_They can say what they like_

_I don't hear it all_

_it's my life to live it_

_live it just the way I want_

_I'm never holding back_

_I'm done not standing out_

_They say "Never" and I say "Right now!"_

_Don't tell me_

_What I gotta do_

_who I wanna be_

_its for me to choose_

_no wrong moves_

_cuz i just don't have the time_

_Don't tell me_

_what I gotta do_

_cuz its up to me_

_its not up to you_

_if I wanna go crazy_

_no one's gunna stop me tonight_

_oh no_

_Don't tell me_

She was guessing that the name's song was "Don't Tell Me" but that was just a guess. Nikko looked at her and walked off the stage with the band following after him.

"Hey," he said breathlessly as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey," She smiled and her smiled disappeared as she saw Amy.

"Bitch," she snapped

"Whore," Carter replied

Nikko smirked at the rest of the band, which were only two people; A lanky looking shaggy haired blonde guy and a skinny scrawny looking brown haired guy, they both looking at her with curious eyes. Carter, confused on who the hell was who, her kohl rimmed eyes flashed at Nate for help.

Nikko obviously noticing the confused look on her face, he walked next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked

"Yeah Dude,"

Carter looked up at him "Yeah, _dude_,"

Nikko looked down at her and grinned "That's Carter,"

"Hi," she gave a small wave, only have Nikko pull her closer to him.

"This is Niles and Eric, and well you know Amy…"

"Hey," The teenage boys said

"I cannot believe you brought _her _here." Amy hissed

"I cannot believe you dated _her_."

"Sweetie, he dated me, because well I'm actually pretty and talented."

Carter scuffled "You obviously don't know me."

Nikko let out a curse under his breath, not that he didn't find it amusing that the girl he liked and his ex-girlfriend were fighting over him; he just found it insulting that people thought Carter didn't have talent. He still didn't think she was just as talented as him, but he figured he could admit she had a fiery talent.

She turned to Eric "Do you guys think you can lend me your guitar?" She asked sweetly, Nikko tried not to laugh at the fake sweetness.

"Uh, yeah!" He handed her his guitar.

She smiled sweetly and walked out onto the stage. Nikko's eyes widen and she smirked, grabbing the microphone.

It was official.

She was insane.

"What the hell is your girlfriend doing?" Niles asked nudging him in the ribs.

"I have no idea… And she's not my girlfriend!" Nikko hissed as they watched Carter look at them and back to the crowd.

"Hey guys! I'm Carter, one of Nikko's friend and he, the sweet person he is," she said that flatly "thought you'd like to hear me sing. Well do you want to let him down?" her face mocked sadness.

The coward cheered "no", she glanced his way and he gave her a wide smile as she plugged in the electric guitar. She put the strap of the guitar on and let out a laugh.

"Okay he gets it; let's move on to the singing." She laughed "Here is Going Down."

_Hey there, Father_

_I don't wanna bother you_

_But I've got a sin to confess_

_I'm just 16 if you know what I mean_

_Do you mind if I take off my dress?_

_Don't know where to start_

_Let me get to the good parts_

_Might wanna cross up your legs_

_I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need_

_And I'm not above having to beg_

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two_

_I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_All I need is someone to save me_

_Cause I am goin' down_

_And what I need is someone to save me_

_Cause I am goin' down, all the way down_

_Well, hey there, Father_

_There is just one other thing_

_I have a simple request_

_I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction_

_I would be in your debt_

_Perhaps there is something that we could work out_

_I noticed your breathing is starting to change_

_We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles _

_And get out of this cage_

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two_

_I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_All I need is someone to save me_

_Cause I am goin' down_

_And what I need is someone to save me_

_Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down_

_I didn't wanna do it, Father_

_But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him_

_So I put him in a grave_

_And now there's no one left around to get me off_

_When I want it to drag_

_The next day on the television they identified him_

_By the circumcision that I made and now I'm on the run_

_But wait, why did I have to go and kill him _

_When he was the best I'd ever had_

_All I need is someone to save me_

_Cause I am goin' down_

_And what I need is something to save me_

_Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down_

_I'm goin' down_

_All the way down_

She filled her hair out of her face, and heard the coward cheer. She couldn't believe she performed in front of a coward, she couldn't believe that she did that in spite of Amy. She noticed Marcus in the coward. Her hazel eyes turned dark.

"Well, that's it for tonight guys." She said quickly unplugging the guitar and running off the stage.

"That was awesome!" Nikko grinned

Carter grabbed her bag, and grabbed onto Nikko's hand. "We have to go, now."

Nikko laughed "What? The party just began."

She dragged him till they were outside "He's following me,"

As they walked down the alley of the back of the club they were at, she rubbed her arms viciously trying to stop the goose bumps forming on her skin. She groaned.

"Damn it! I forgot my jacket!" She growled

Nikko smiled a bit, and glanced at Carter, and his smile was wiped off his face once he saw her glare. "This is Canada, majority of the time it's freezing. What made you want to wear a tank top?"

She looked down at herself "Whatever, Nikko. I thought you'd like it." She snapped sarcastically.

"Wow, first date and you're already wearing things you think I'll like? Seductive much?"

Carter bit her lip from saying over the top "Look, I didn't want this happen okay? I came because I thought if I saw your damn band, I'd see what you like! But no that's so horrible!"

Nikko sighed and took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders, causing her seething to stop. He slung his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled once he felt her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Nikko stood near the window, peering out of it as he had his back turned to Carter as she changed.<p>

"Are you sure he was following you?"

"I saw him, Nikko." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Nikko stared outside "I don't see anything." He said warily and rubbed his face. "Come on Carter, it's been a long day and why are you even sleeping over?"

Carter pulled off her jeans and rolled her eyes while doing it "Because he could be outside waiting for me to be alone."

"You watch way too much Law and Order."

"You watch way too much music videos; can your shirts get anymore tighter?"

He rolled his eyes "It's not like you don't like it."

Carter pulled Nikko's shirt on, "Alright you can turn around,"

Nikko turned to face Carter and looked at her in a strange way. She make up was off, and her nose ring stud was off as her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked like a completely different person in his shirt; she looked small, skinny and short. The shirt was baggy on her and went to her mid thighs, or a little below.

"What?" she asked

"How tall _are _you?"

"Five four, how tall are you?"

"Six one,"

Carter scuffled "And why are you asking me this?"

He circled her "You're so small…"

She looked at him as if he were crazy "I need to talk to you, just to clear things up." She sat on the edge of his unmade bed.

He tried his hardest not to stare at her bare thighs, he sat down next to her "Alright talk,"

She looked down "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we girlfriend and boyfriend? Or are we just…friends?" she looked at him "I don't want to be just friends, Nikko."

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and he cupped her face. She ran wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She moved herself onto his lap as his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth. She gladly entered.

He flipped them over, so she was lying down and he was on top of her, supporting his weight so he didn't crush her skinny body. Nikko's hand went down to her bare thigh as she hooked it onto his hip.

Carter moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, she covered her mouth from moaning loudly. She realized that this was going too far when she felt Nikko's hand on her upper thigh.

"Nikko, we have to stop." She gently pushed him off of her.

"Fine," he said reluctantly as Carter got on under the comforter and laid on her side. "But I still get to sleep with you."

She smiled as he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

For the first time in months she felt safe.

But she still knew _he_ was out there and wasn't going to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>BA PHUM BA! Cute, saucy, hot and cold chapter….Don't you think? Tell me what you think! :D<strong>

**The next chapter I'll let you know on the youtube thing. I have to talk to a few people about that :S WOW 4,373 words...! WOW Longest chapter I have ever wrote :S but please answer the following questions in your review.**

**What did you think of the chapter**

**What do you think Marcus did to Carter that made her fear him?**

**What do you think of Nikko and Carter now. **

**What do you think of Nikko and Carter's personalities around each other?**

**Add whatever you want in the review ^_^ just please answer those questions! :D Thanks! **

**Review guys **

**Xox BC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! :D Haha okay, so I am making the story into a youtube series also! :D I figured that I would just do it on whatever free time I have! But do NOT worry! I will still be writing Break My Heart here! I don't think I can ever leave FanFiction, because of YouTube. **

**Never! **

**I don't think I can choose between the two! I mean that I work on both! :D I write stories here and I move on to making them videos on youtube! It's a system I guess?(: **

**And anyways I wouldn't give up all the amazing reviews! :D haha! I really do love you guys who review my story and actually like it! **

**I know Spectacular was almost forgotten, but never for me. It's been almost four years and I love the movie still! Jazz hands! **

**But anyways getting back to chapter six! Carter and Nikko! Awww! Haha Selenaisawesome101 is like the highlight of my week so far! :P You should watch her series "Family Hatred" unbelievably good! :D She has helped me a lot with my story! **

**And she gives me company while writing ^_^ **

**Feel special! **

**Haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Carter's eyes opened, and she lifted her head from Nikko's chest, getting up off the bed and rubbing her eyes. She realized that this wasn't her room. The eighteen year old remembered that she had slept over his house last night. She smiled at the thought of last night. <em>

_They were together._

_Nikko Alexander was her boyfriend. _

_Carter felt like jumping around the room and dancing, just like she did before she was in her junior year. Carter walked out of his bedroom cautiously, unsure if his brother was home or not. But she saw his brief case gone, and she sighed in relief. Carter honestly didn't want Stavros there._

_Not in a bad way._

_She just thought he didn't like her._

_She figured that he thought she was another rock dreamer bitch like Amy or whoever he dated before her._

_Carter walked toward the fridge, feeling her throat was dry, which was every morning. Every morning she felt that. She felt the pain in her legs. She felt the soreness in her body. _

_She felt the aftermath every morning. _

_It's almost been a six months since it had happen. _

_She grabbed the bottle of water, and closed the door to the fridge. She looked toward her right and saw Marcus. She dropped the bottle, it landed with a thud and she screamed. He grabbed her by her hair, and slammed her against the fridge. _

"_Carter what's going on?" She heard Nikko say from the bedroom, _

"_You slut, you slept with him didn't you." He said running his hand on her thigh. _

_She let out a sharp cry. _

"_What the fuck are you going to her!" She heard Nikko snarl from behind them. _

_Marcus turned around with his hand still gripping her hair. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, rock boy."_

"_Man, just let her go and we'll settle this." Nikko said stepping closer._

_Carter felt his grip tighten, she knew he felt threaten. She let out a cry of pain. Nikko was more muscular and taller. Though she knew Marcus knew how to fight, Marcus knew how to do a lot of things without people knowing he did it. _

_She knew Marcus. _

_All too well._

"_Or what? You are going to call the cops?"_

_Nikko took another step as if he were going to reach out to Carter, but once he saw Marcus's eyes on Carter, he swung his fist against his cheek bone; causing Carter to fall on the ground with Marcus letting go of her and falling backwards. _

_Nikko grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed up against the counter, punching him in the nose. Carter heard a sickening crack. _

_Carter desperately searched for her phone to call the police, but she couldn't find it. It wasn't even in her bag. She gave a cry when she heard Nikko groan in pain. _

_Carter turned around and screamed when she saw Marcus with a knife and Nikko was backing away from him. _

"_Marcus, please." Carter said "Please, put it down. For Monica, please." She plead as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Marcus smirked at her "You think because of Monica, I'll stop?" With that he bolted toward Nikko sticking the knife in his stomach._

"_Nikko!" She screamed _

Carter's eyes shot open and she felt Nikko's protective arms around her.

It was all a nightmare.

Just a horrible, cruel nightmare

"Nikko, wake up." She said as she unwrapped herself from his arms, standing up. "Please,"

"What Cart?" he grumbled rolling over now laying on his back.

Carter sighed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and kissed his lips, she felt him smile against her lips. Pulling back she smiled "I said please,"

Nikko rolled over so he was the one on top with her legs wrapped around his waist "It's like nine, Carter. Can't we sleep a little longer?"

"No," She said looking away from his pleading gaze.

He nudged her cheek with his nose; she laughed and looked at him "What are you? A dog?"

"If this keeps on going, I will be one," he looked down at her body that was covered with his shirt.

He began to kiss her neck effectively; she wondered how many he made out with just to get that good. She fisted his hair as he kissed the hollow of her neck. She was sure that his bother would have killed him if he had walking on them like this. She began to wonder if he was still there or not.

She began to panic.

"Nikko," she said squirming underneath him to get him to stop, but instead he stopped kissing her neck and moaned.

She mentally face palmed her forehead.

"Yes,"

"Is your brother home?"

Nikko got off of her, rolling his eyes "You could have said you didn't want to have sex." He said sitting on the bed now.

"We just started dating…Like less than twenty-four hours ago." Carter said in a matter of fact tone as she sat down next to him.

He rolled his eyes "It's not that big of a deal, Carter."

"Have you ever…done _it _before? You know with your other girlfriends?"

Honestly Carter wanted to see if he said yes or no. She doubted that he was a virgin. Everything he was, screamed he wasn't.

He hesitated "Um, nope. Never,"

Carter smiled and kissed his neck softly. "I'm glad then," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't tease me!" Nikko hissed at her.

She laughed and got up. "Do you mind if I borrow a sweater or something?"

Nikko stood up and walked toward his dresser, grabbing a grey sweater "Here," he tossed it to her. "Do you want to take a shower or something…?"

Carter shook her head "It's not that I don't want to, I'll just take a shower at my house."

He nodded and shrugged, grabbing a shirt from his dresser. He glanced at Carter who was on the floor searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" he asked leaning against the dresser with arms crossed.

"My jeans," she grumbled "I can't find them!"

Nikko noticed something of an ice blue color on the floor, he walked toward it and picked it up from the floor and realized it was Carter's jeans. He looked back and saw Carter still on her hands and knees looking for it. He chuckled to himself.

He squatted next to her "I'm guessing these are yours?"

She looked at him and the ice blue jeans that were in his hands, she smiled and snatched it from his hands, standing up quickly. He stood up after her.

"So are they your favorite jeans or something?"

"Yeah, I bought them the day before I was shipped off here."

"Oh,"

She nodded "Turn around and let me get changed."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room without a word to her. He noticed Stavros at the table eating cereal, his eyes widen.

"I thought you had to work today,"

"I don't and why are you up so early? It's Saturday, you usually sleep till noon."

He shrugged "I'm going somewhere with someone." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against it.

"With who?"

"Carter,"

"Oh her,"

"Yeah her,"

"Why are you dressed in the clothes you wore yesterday?"

Just at the right moment, Carter walked out of his bedroom wearing his sweater, her jeans and her combat boots. Her nose stud was back on and her hair was down while her makeup was back on. She shouldered her messenger bag.

"You didn't…"

"I didn't!" He said as Carter's eyes landed on Stavros and her face was filled with embarrassment.

"So you let her sleep over,"

"And I have a good explanation."

"You do?" Carter and Stavros questioned at the same time.

Nikko glanced at his girlfriend and looked back at his brother "Her sister wasn't home, and it was freezing outside. I didn't want her to walk home alone when it was freezing. I was doing the right thing."

_What a load of bullshit _Carter thought and mentally scuffled

To both Nikko and Carter's surprise, Stavros nodded thoughtfully "Good, so you were doing the right thing."

"Yeah," Nikko said looking at Carter for a second then back to his older brother.

"Good job," Stavros said getting up and dumping his bowl in the sink.

With that he walked out of the kitchen, Carter looked at him strangely "That was the lamest lie I have ever heard."

"At least he believed me,"

She shrugged "No offense or anything, but your brother is oblivious."

"So?"

She smiled slightly "Can you change then can we go?"

* * *

><p>Carter leaned against Nikko as he slung his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist, to her surprise she convinced him to let them go to the park.<p>

"So when do you start school?"

Carter felt her smile disappear "I don't know yet, my mom hasn't sent me my forms that are needed for me to transfer schools yet."

"Is she going to?"

Carter looked up at him "I hope so,"

He stopped and turned facing her, "I hope so too,"

She grabbed his hands and he pulled her closer to him, they leaned in to kiss each other, then they heard a rude clearing of the throat. Nikko recognized the voice and he looked at Royce, who was standing there with Tammi.

"Great," Nikko muttered leaning his forehead against Carter's and she pecked his lips. Nikko smiled slightly and turned to his rivals who seemed to be back together.

"What do you want?"

"Who's that? And where's Courtney?" Tammi pointed at Carter as if she were a insect.

Carter let out a growl and stepped forward only have Nikko's arm up to stop her. She looked up at him, but he was glaring at them.

She could feel the tension.

She knew who Royce was because she had been helping Courtney clean out her room, and she found a picture of guy with light brown hair and an odd sense of style in a picture with her.

Courtney told her about him then about Tammi.

But Carter didn't know what Tammi looked like. She figured it was this girl.

"Why do you care where Courtney is? And this is my girlfriend, Carter."

"You're girlfriend?" Tammi gave out a fake laugh

Carter felt suddenly insecure. This girl was beautiful and neat with designer clothing on. She didn't have heavy make up on or anything.

"That's pathetic, Nikko, her?" Royce said in disgust "You should have just stayed with Courtney."

"What is he talking about?"

Nikko looked at Carter then Royce "I honestly have no idea,"

"Just give Courtney a message, okay?" Tammi hissed

"And that would be what Tammi?"

Carter mentally cheered, she was right. The girl was Tammi.

She glared at her.

_Bitch. _

"Tell her we aren't backing down from the competition this year."

Carter almost laughed at the look on Tammi's face. It was trying to be serious and intimidating.

Nikko scuffled "Yeah I'll sure to tell her that," he rolled his green eyes as the couple walked away.

"Ta da," Tammi said with fake sweetness in her voice.

Carter turned to Nikko with a glare on her face.

He raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"If you don't beat that bitch in show choir, I swear I'll beat your ass for not doing so." She snarled

He laughed and picked her up bridal style.

She through her head back, laughing.

Even when she was mad, he still somehow made her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now people! Just you wait till the next chapter ^_^ I love Cikko! I love writing them! Like I love writing Kylex and Percalex. :D<strong>

**I totally love this chapter because of the suspense in it, then the little play fights that Nikko and Carter have((: They are by the far cutest couple I have wrote! **

**They aren't too angsty and they aren't trying to push each other away like the other couples I have written do. Okay now for the questions**

**Why do you think Carter reacted the way she did when she realized it was a dream of Nikko being killed?**

**What do you think Nikko and Carter's relationship**

**Do you think Nikko is being truthful about him being a virgin**

**Do you think Carter is not letting on enough about her past to Nikko?**

**Add anything you want into the review! :D**

**Love you guys!**

**Xox BC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :D Two chapters in one day! OH WOW! DAMN! I am good at this! :DD Haha, okay so this has little more Callina in it and why Carter was shipped off. Yeah so there is going to be drama, but my story isn't glee -.- so I don't have to add singing in all my chapters or have to add so much drama to the point it should be a soap opera. (No offense to the Glee fans) **

**BUT ANYWAYS! **

**But you're in for a big surprise for this chapter! :O**

**Please read and try to hold on to your seats, because well this chapter had me even like "wow!" because of my messed brain of mine had me right this ^_^**

**BUT ANYWAYS getting off topic! But yeah Carter has a few skeletons in her closet and she doesn't want them to get out… But then again if I were her, I wouldn't want them out either :S**

**Anyways! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carter stared the picture of her and Monica Reynolds.<p>

Her best friend.

Well former best friend.

Carter wondered what would have happen if she would have done what Marcus had told her to do. Would Monica still be alive? Would she have moved to Vancouver? Would she be the person she was today if she had done what Marcus had told her? Would she have given Nikko a second glance if so?

Carter swatted an escaping tear from her cheek and stared at the picture.

Monica made the wrong move.

She paid

But with her own god damn life.

They had to be in their freshman year when they took that picture, it was Halloween and they both had been vampires. Both of their mouths were blood red with lips stick, lip liner and red make up paint. They had gone all out on the costumes; because of it was the first party that seniors invited them too, Marcus's group invited them.

If Carter would have known what she knew now, she would have said no.

When they had gotten there, there were playboy bunnies and slutty costumes. Monica used the pocket knife her father made her carry around to cut their skirts to their upper thighs. That's when they had Marcus's attention.

Carter had been uncomfortable with him, wrapping his arms around their waists as if they were his girls. Monica found him dark and unnatural. Carter had laughed at this and told her that was crazy.

Carter, now, would gladly admit, he _was_ dark and unnatural without even a second thought.

She knew now.

Carter had been abandoned by Monica, so Monica could she could have alone time with Marcus. She was left alone with his group of friends, who were flirting with her. She was scared out of her mind, because these were seniors and she was a freshman.

An innocent freshman.

God she was so stupid for saying yes.

Pretty soon after that Marcus had came out of the bedroom, with red lipstick smeared on his lips and Monica's dress was wrinkled. Carter knew Monica had just lost her virginity to a senior at a party. Though what shocked her the most that the fact was she was drunk.

She and Carter were only fourteen at that time.

If Carter could go back and change that all has happen,

She would.

Marcus drove Carter and Monica, who was sleeping in the back seat, to her townhouse, were her parents were gone. Before she got out of the car, he had stolen her first kiss.

He stole a lot of things from her.

Carter turned away from the picture and looked down at a picture of Nikko that she had taken of him when he wasn't looking.

He had been watching a music video and she happened to have her camera with her and she took it of him. When Nikko had heard the camera snap and the flash, he saw Carter at the other end of the couch with a camera in her hands. She ran by the look on his face.

That surprised them both.

He had gotten up from the couch and had to chase her around the apartment until he finally had her over his shoulder and begging him to put her down.

He hadn't asked for the camera to delete the picture.

He looked peaceful, as if he were in his comfort zone.

She supposed that was music for him.

He had a reason to sing.

She knew that for a fact.

She smiled slightly, Nikko was hers and she was Nikko's. She had his black hoodie on, the one she had stolen from him when he was out of his bedroom, jeans and black socks on.

She was good at stealing.

It didn't hurt it that she had stolen his hoodie; she slept with it on at night when she would have nightmares of that fatal night. Carter could smell his musky scent and feel him.

That was just how it went with her, she felt safe when she was around him.

She wasn't your usual girl.

She was tough, if she needed Nikko, she would go to him.

It was the same for him with her.

They were dependent on each other for anything. They weren't clingy either.

They had been dating for two weeks now, and she was already falling hard for him. Carter closed her eyes and sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Callina poked her head through the door to look inside of it "Hey can I talk to you downstairs?"

"Uh yeah sure." Carter said getting up from her bed and shoving her feet in her uggs.

She got up from her bed and followed Callina out of her bedroom and down stairs.

Carter knew what they were going to talk about.

And she didn't want to talk about it. Ever.

They sat down on the couch, Callina brushed her blonde hair back from her face and she looked at her younger sister with sympathy.

"You know you can talk about it anytime," She said

"You can stop playing the whole sister act thing on me, Cali." Carter said "You and I both know that what happen to me was my fault, so what more is there to discuss?"

"Carter it wasn't your fault."

"That's not what I feel, Cali, Mom thinks it's my fault for what happen to Monica. Monica's mom said at the funeral I got what I deserved."

Callina looked shocked "What's her number?"

Carter rolled her hazel eyes "Does it matter, Cali? Don't you get it? It's my fault. And because of my mistakes I can't even love the guy I like the way I want to because of what had happen."

"You can't let what happen to you effect your relationship with Nikko, Carter."

"Cali, what happen that night was my fault! If I had done what I was told, Monica could have lived and I would still be in Manhattan."

"Cart, this isn't your fault. It isn't Monica's fault either. It's Marcus's. Okay?"

"Yeah okay, Cali."

"No, Carter, you don't get it. You think it's your fault because you're the only one who lived through what happen."

Carter stood up and stared down at her older blonde sister. "Callina, I appreciate this talk and all, but I'm going to go."

"Where?" Callina called out as Carter walked down the hallway to the entrance of the house.

"Nikko's place."

The last thing Callina heard was the door slamming shut.

Callina closed her eyes and exhaled.

Her little sister didn't ask for this.

* * *

><p>Carter laid next to Nikko on the rooftop, leaning her head on his shoulder. They had been laying there for hours.<p>

"So you and Callina had a fight?"

"Not exactly,"

"Then what happen?"

"She just doesn't know her boundaries with me,"

"Simple enough,"

Carter sighed "How's Spectacular!...?"

"We actually have an idea, but they wanted me to ask you."

"Oh okay, go ahead. Wait don't tell you're going to purpose." She said sarcastically and she heard him chuckle.

"Actually no, we were wondering if you wanted to join…"

Carter quickly sat up and stared down at her boyfriend with sparkling eyes "Are you serious?"

He propped himself up with his elbows "Yeah,"

For the first since he had met her, she squealed and hugged him tightly "Yes! I'll join!" Carter exclaimed, but then she fell quiet and she pulled away looking down "I'm not enrolled in school."

"Courtney's mom called your mom and she's sending the forms this week."

Carter looked at him with raised eyebrows "Wait how did you guys knew that I would say yes?"

"Courtney and Janet figured you sat through enough practices and learned enough dance moves to. So they guessed."

Carter laughed "Are you serious?" She smiled

Nikko nodded and brought his lips against hers. Carter closed her eyes, letting herself get lost into the kiss as he ran his hand down on her thigh. He laid her on her back and got on top of her, supporting his weight, but he made sure there was no space between them. She fisted his hair, and he moved his hands down to the button of her jeans.

Her lips froze as he kissed down her neck.

"Nikko…" she said

"Just relax," he said bringing his lips to hers.

"I said stop it!" she snapped.

Nikko got off her and sat down as Carter got up and turned her back toward him. Little did he know she was choking back tears…

"Don't you trust me?" Nikko asked

"It's not that,"

Nikko stood up and glared at her back "Then what is it?"

Carter spun around facing him with tears streaming down her face "I WAS RAPED!" she snarled

Nikko froze at her words.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! WHAT NOW! Haha okay, so yeah! There is a lot of mysteries in this. What happen to Monica? Why was Carter raped? Etc.<strong>

**Whatever.**

**Carter and Nikko will have that talk in the next chapter just answer the pretty questions please **

**What do you think Carter meant by "if she had done what she had been told" **

**What do you think Nikko's reaction will be?**

**Why do you think Carter told Nikko**

**How do you think Monica died?**

**What do you think will happen in chapter 8?**

**Add whatever you want in the review! Just answer the questions please! And also I love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**All in BREAK MY HEART! **

**Xox BC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, now for the continuous of the cliff hanger. I dedicate this to Selenaisawesom101 because well she is the only who probably reads my story…and I don't know she is just a really nice person and she is hilarious! :D haha! I would say I would like if it wasn't for her, I don't think I could have come up with Carter and this storyline. Even though I wrote the storyline and that, I was talking to her about Spectacular! at the time and I asked if she agrees about me making it! **

**Anyways! I really love Cikko and I want to continue this, so I WILL! :D Believe it or not, but Carter and Nikko are most likely the best couple I have written since The Flames that Engulf Us! :D**

**I have been a fan of Spectacular since I heard it was coming out! I was eight at the time, then when February third it came out. I swear I was like a little fan girl when I hear Nikko sing. **

**I remember it so well! Every little detail! **

**I saw it with my best friend and I haven't stopped loving it since!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Break My Heart<em>

_Nikko stood up and glared at her back "Then what is it?"_

_Carter spun around facing him with tears streaming down her face "I WAS RAPED!" she snarled_

_Nikko froze at her words._

* * *

><p>Nikko stared at his girlfriend wide eyed filled with shocked, Carter looked like she was dizzy as she murmured something softly. She stared at him as if she were in a trance. He wasn't sure what was going on through her mind, but it scared the hell out him.<p>

"See me. Feel me. Touch me. Wound me with your eyes. Lay me down, your body between my thighs. My eyes cloud over. I want this, I hate this. I am broken. I am disgusting. Don't touch me, I'm dirty. Something is wrong, wrong inside the goddess you live to touch. Her kiss is dirty her mouth is poison. I'm dead inside. Don't touch me...I'm not who you think. I'm not whole. I'm still broken. Breaking more with every word. I love you...Do you? Could you? If you knew...Don't look at me like that...If you knew what happened to me...Would you call me dirty? Would you hate me for letting you touch me? Could you ever see me...As anything more than broken...More than dirty.. Damaged...A victim...Wrong? Could you love a dirty girl?"

Nikko stared at her.

What did that mean?

That he could never love her?

He didn't even know, but he wanted to find out.

She closed her eyes and a let a single tear fall freely, she opened them and stared at him "I have to go," she muttered, walking past him toward the door that led back to his apartment.

He grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to look at him; they were inches from each other. He stared down at her with clouded green eyes "Cart-"

"I said I have to go," she whispered not bearing to look at him.

Would he love her even though another male had violated her in the worst way as possible? Would he love her even though she wasn't a virgin? Carter walked past the kitchen where Stavros was and he turned to see who it was. He smiled at Carter.

He had warmed up to her after having dinner with her and hearing that she was a straight A student in her old high school. Little did he know that was when she was in her freshman year.

She had changed completely.

She wasn't that sweet little freshman.

She didn't have a best friend.

She didn't have good grades, hell she wasn't even in school.

But as far as Stavros knew she was.

"Hey Carter, I was wondering if you wanted to stay for din-" he grew quiet when he saw Carter's teary face.

"I have to go," she repeated herself and walked out of the apartment without a sound.

Nikko ran into the kitchen and looked around expecting to see Carter, but sadly. She wasn't there.

He looked at his older brother with desperation in his eyes "Where is she?"

"She just left… What happen?"

Nikko stared at his brother and didn't say anything.

All he did was grab his jacket and walk out of the apartment, slamming the door after him.

Stavros squeezed his eyes shut.

These kids were killing him.

* * *

><p>As Carter walked down the sidewalk, she hugged the hoodie closer to herself as she cried softly. Why did she have to tell him that? Why did she have to let him know that? What if she had just trusted him and slept with him?<p>

Would that change anything?

She closed her eyes and mumbled yes over and over again. What if she had ran instead of staying there with Monica? Would Monica still be alive if she had? She doubted it. Her hazel eyes clouded with angry tears.

Marcus came to mind. She out an angry growl and swatted her tears away. He didn't deserve her tears. He never did and he never will.

_Ever._

This was his fault.

She wanted him dead.

She wanted to forget

She wanted to live

She wanted to be free

But that could never happen when you witness your best friend's death and were raped would it?

Carter stopped walking and stared at up at the sky.

"Are you happy! Why do you fucking hate me! I can't ever fucking be happy without you fucking up my life!" Carter screamed up at the sky as she expected God to answer her from there.

Carter looked down.

That didn't help.

She closed her eyes again.

When was this nightmare going to end?

* * *

><p>After that day, days went by Nikko hadn't heard from Carter. He would try to call her, but it would go straight to voicemail. She hadn't called him. He doubted that she would show up for Spectacular's practice. He would ask Courtney if she was okay.<p>

She never replied.

He would ask Janet.

Again no answer.

Life sucked to the fullest for Nikko Alexander.

He didn't even know why he was being so clingy. He remembered their agreement.

Neither of them would depend on each other, if so only if it was completely necessary.

Now it was completely necessary.

It was three o'clock, and the Tackies were already up on the stage, Nikko looked toward the corner where Carter usually sat at to watch Spectacular or just wait till Nikko was done with Practice.

That corner was empty.

Courtney had disappeared claiming she had something to do, leaving Nikko in charge.

The Tackies sat or laid on the floor waiting for Courtney to reappear.

Nikko's mind was on Carter, why did she just disappear like that? Was she embarrassed for telling him that she was raped? He was glad that she told him. He wanted her to tell him things.

He felt rotten for giving her shit about not having sex.

Now he knew why and man, did he feel like shit for doing that. He stared down at the floor as he listened to Tajid and Caspian's conversation.

"Listen up Tackies!" Courtney's voice rang in Nikko's ears. "We have a new Lincoln High Spectacular member! And I know you all will happy to know they are a student and are joining Spectacular."

Courtney stepped in the middle of the stage, yanking someone behind her to get next to her. Nikko looked up when people started cheering and clapping. He saw a tan girl with brown hair in a messy bun, with cropped sweat pants and a baggy white shirt with Nikes. He recognized this girl all too well. It was Carter.

_His _Carter

He stood up and walked toward her, she wasn't looking, but he grabbed by the sides of her face turning her toward him and pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled against her lips as he heard people 'awing' or something similar.

She pulled away from him and grinned slightly "Missed me?"

He smiled back "Baby, you have no idea."

"If you two are done with the PDA then can we get back to practice?" Courtney said rolling her eyes.

Carter smiled and unwrapped herself from Nikko as she turned away from him.

She still felt his smile on her.

* * *

><p>"How did it happen?" Nikko asked as he laid his head on Carter's shoulder as she stroked his hair.<p>

Thankfully Carter had agreed to go back to his apartment after practice after Nikko begged her to, but nevertheless he was glad that she did. If she didn't, he would have probably embarrassed her like he did with Courtney, when he was singing "Break My Heart". He exactly how to get girls to say yes to him, but he used his singing to get the girls he cared about to say yes.

Now he and Carter laid on his bed, with her leaning against the headboard and his head on her shoulder as she played with his hair. They spoke, but they just laid there enjoying each other's company in silence - that was until Nikko spoke.

"I didn't do what I was told, and I got punished for it, while my best friend got a much worse punishment." Carter whispered

"I don't get it,"

Carter sighed "I'll tell you eventually,"

"You know you can tell me whenever you tell me whenever you want."

"I know…" Carter replied quietly "But I don't know how you'll take it when you find out the full story."

"What's the full story?"

"Nikko… I was a bad person in Manhattan."

Nikko remained quiet "Who was that girl in the picture in your room when you were younger?"

Carter gulped "That was my best friend, Monica."

"So she was the one who dated Marcus,"

"You're catching up,"

He grinned "I'm glad at it too,"

Carter laughed "Yeah okay,"

Nikko looked up at her "I don't think you could ever be a bad person Carter."

Carter smiled softly.

Though, she thought he still didn't know the full story.

There was more than her just getting raped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think! Oh yeah! Well I want reviews people! :D haha! Please review! :D <strong>

**Question time! **

**Who do you think raped Carter?**

**What do you think happened to get Carter raped**

**What do you think Monica has to do with all of this**

**Do you think Carter will tell Nikko the whole story**

**What do you think of Carter and Nikko's relationship now?**

**What do/are you want/expecting in the next chapter? **

**Review and answer the questions please!(: **

**I love you guys! :D**

**Xox BC **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of sad and suspenseful! I cried while writing this (No joke) and I hope you like this! :D . I dedicate this to Selenaisawesom101 because well she is the only who probably reads my story…and I don't know she is just a really nice person and she is hilarious! :D haha! I'm actually talking to her right now! :D And oh my Gosh she is so nice! haha! I wish I knew her much better! But anyways I based this song off Wish you were here by Avril Lavgine. I am actually in love with that song. If you listen to it and see the video it will be the saddest video of Avril you have ever seen! ****Anyways! I really love Cikko and I want to continue this, so I WILL! :D **

**Carter has a really bad past with drugs and lies... This has Marcus in it! Just to let you know! :S I hope you enoy this chapter.**

**BECAUSE I DID! **

**And I'm crying! So yeah! It was a sad chapter to write!**

**I have been a fan of Spectacular since I heard it was coming out! I was eight at the time, then when February third it came out. I swear I was like a little fan girl when I hear Nikko sing. **

**I remember it so well! Every little detail! **

**I saw it with my best friend and I haven't stopped loving it since!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Carter felt eyes on her as she walked toward Nikko's loft, her hazel eyes flashed everywhere as she walked. Needless to say she was scared and paranoid. She tried her best not to look around, but it was harder than it was, especially with her past. She was only a couple of blocks away from his loft, so she figured the faster she walked the safer she would feel. She smiled slightly at that thought, then suddenly a hand was brought to her mouth as she was dragged into the alley that was next to her. She began to muffle screams and through kicks.<p>

She was thrown onto the ground, she let out a gasp for air as her back hit the hard pavement, she opened her eyes and looked around trying her best to figure out who had grabbed her. Suddenly her nightmares were reality just by a flash of the eyes.

Marcus stood over her smirking.

"Miss me, Cartie?"

Carter winced at the nickname, and he kicked her side "I said did you miss me, bitch!"

Carter curled into fetal position and shook her head bringing her hands up to protect it. Though she knew that she was never safe with him around. Her attacker was drunk and she was sure Marcus knew it too. He would never attack her so publicly. He kicked her in her spine and she felt let out a sharp cry, she got up on her fours and began to crawl; only to have Marcus to punch the back of her head. Carter fell to the ground, lying flat on her stomach now. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as his kicks and blows were thrown at her. She cried out in pain, but of course,

That never stopped him.

Pain.

Some where, in the far distance, Carter could hear a distressed small animal cry and whimper as it's fragile bones were in pain.

She and this animal were alike now.

Carter sobbed for herself and the small animal. They were in common. Both being beaten, hurt, and in pain. Fragile in every way as possible. Broken in spite of themselves. But no, Carter was stronger than that. In the far cornes she questioned why she wasn't running or fighting against him. She felt the drunk's kicks dimish and effort she tried to get to her feet, but failed, so she got onto her hands and knees and crawled. She couldn't believe she was crawling.

She would have thought she could do better.

But that was just - as Janet put it - a "fail"

She felt everything stop, then suddenly she felt fingers grasp the back of her black jacket and throw her against the brick wall. She screamed in pain, feeling the trickling blood trail to her cheek. She moaned in pain as he started again with his blows and kicks.

Nothing was safe.

Even the soft skin of her stomach. Nothing was unharmed and not bruised. Carter sobbed loudly as he stepped on her ribs and when she opened her eyes, she saw that one person that was passionate, beautiful, a sarcastic smile wearing teenager. She closed her eyes willing those pictures to go fade away, but that neve changed anything. She would loose him. Maybe it should have been her to go instead of Monica.

She would never see Nikko again, she would never be able to touch him, kiss him, hug him or love him again. She felt pain from the thought of loosing him. She let out a sharp cry of pain and dark laughter left Marcus's throat. She could scream, she could scream as loud as she could until help came. She could and maybe, just maybe. She would be able to see him again and put away this pyshcopath away.

With sudden detremation, she progressed a blood curling scream out of her mouth and she heard the laughter of Marcus, fade into nothingness. She closed her eyes and thought prayed that he was gone. But then she felt fingers grasp her jacket, picking up her small frame and slamming her against the wall. She let out a groan of pain and then suddenly she felt his alcohol stained breath on her.

"If it weren't for you the stupid little bitch, Monica, would be alive and you would be alive. But no, you had to get into it, and you ruined it. You fucking ruined it." His harsh slurred words hit her like bullets.

She wished he could just end it, just put her out of her misery. It's not like that never crossed his mind, she was sure of that. He had threaten her and Monica enough to know he had thoughts of killing them.

One was succeded.

Would the other be?

Her eyes opened and she looked straight into the eyes of a monster, a evil monster. The one who took her innocene. The one who was stole her best friend away from her. The one who got her into this world of drugs, sex and lies. Thankfully, she had known well enough not to do drugs or have sex, but that didn't stop her from drinking or geting into lies.

The dark world of drugs, sex and lies.

She opened her mouth to beg him to end it, but the words were frozen on her lips as she heard her name called out.

It was his voice.

She was aware of being thrown, and when she landed, she smiled faintly at the sounds of footsteps retreating as one set came toward her. With her cheek pressed to the dirty pavement, she closed her eyes and laid still. She was spent.

She was drained of all emotion.

Any emotion could kill her.

Carter felt strong hands grasp her upper arms, turning her over so she was on her back and she heard a gasp. She opened her eyes and tried to put the features she saw together of her savior.

Dark hair, long bangs and strong arms. Could be the one and only Nikko Alexander.

"Carter..."

His voice!

It was his voice that brought tears to her eyes again, her cheeks wet with new tears, she tried to push herself more against him as she clutched his black jacket. He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed.

He hushed her "It's okay, baby, I'm here. Help is on the way."

Carter cried harder.

Finally those five words that made her soul fine hope was told.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Nikko sat across the hall where Carter's hospital room was at, as he sat there, on the floor, he thought of how he hated hospitals. He hated the white walls, the white uniforms and the squeaky cleaness of them.<p>

It reminded him of the last hospital trip he had made.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking about that. He should be thinking about Carter... Well he was thinking about her in every way as possible. Tears builded in his eyes as the branded memory of how he heard her screams and how he found her in the alley way. She looked like she had been hit by a semi truck.

He wouldn't leave her, but he finally that weak grasp of hers was let go a the blue and read lights flashed around them. Her puffy face was stained with dirt, blood and tears. He didn't seem to process her words when she had said "I'll be okay,". No, Nikko felt like killing however had done this to his girlfriend.

He wanted revenge.

He was going to get his revenge

Callina Wilson walked out of the hospital room with tears in her eyes, her blonde hair was a mess from being woken up in and she was still her pajamas. She stared at Nikko and put her hands up to her face, he felt panic take over as he stood to his feet.

"She's going to be okay," She whispered "She's going to be okay," when she said a little louder, the eldest Wilson sister actually believed it.

Nikko couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, he hugged Callina and picked up her tiny frame. She laughed lightly as he put her down. She looked up at the tall dark haired green eyed eighteen year old, she smiled faintly.

Her little sister loved him.

And Callina was damn he loved her too.

"Can I see her?"

Callina shook her blonde head "No, Nikko, it's too early, you could damage the progress she had made, but you can see her tomorrow in the morning, if you like."

"I'll just wait here," He said sticking his hands in his pockets of his jacket.

"Nikko-"

"No, it's oka, I'll stay. I don't want to leave her alone."

Callina nodded.

Yes, this teenager, was in love with her little sister.

Carter Wilson.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAYYEEE! Well that's done! Sorry it took so long! I had everything saved, but then it was erased and I had to start all over again! Oh my gosh! Like foreal! I had to start all over! Anyways! I hope you like this story and answer the following questions! <strong>

**1. Do you think Carter will actually be okay?**

**2. How do you think Carter and Nikko's relationship will take after this event.**

**3. What do you think made Marcus attack Carter like that.**

**4. Who do you think killed Monica?**

**5. What Do you think Nikko will do?**

**6. What do you wan to happen in chapter 10?**

**Add whatever you want in the review! Just answer the pretty questions! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this chapter is a mixture of different emotions, I would say… I mean like I have complicated characters. Although Carter isn't as complicated as Alex or Savvy – she is still complicated. Maybe not as complicated, but still complicated. She is quiet a character. If I do say so myself!(: Haha! Nikko is just as complicated as her -.- if I do say so myself…he is a pain in the ass HAHA! But yeah I try my best to get the good Spectacular! side of him then the wannabe rock legend of him in the movie. Which I have watched over and over again. I try my best to get his attitude before and after he joined spectacular. **

**You know what I don't care, I'll just do what I want to do self him! Yeah HIM! **

**Then the fun loving passionate Nikko…**

**He is hard character to get, but whatever I can make it work I guess…**

**Carter has had a horrific past with Marcus, Monica and drugs. **

**Okay I'm rambling! **

**Haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carter felt all eyes on her as she walked down the hall of Lincoln high, she crossed her arms over her chest and limped down the hallway, thinking of all the damages that had happen to her. She had cracked her wrist, she cracked the bone in her leg, not fully breaking it, she had four broken ribs and bruises and cuts covering her body. She now wore long sleeved clothing and jeans. She caked her face with foundation.<p>

Just to hide.

She went back to looking natural… At least that was her mask.

Her brown hair fell over her shoulders hiding the bruises on her neck, her hazel eyes were glued on the floor and her tan skin had paled slightly. She looked up when she heard her name called out. She turned her head to see Mr. Romano walking toward her, she sighed.

She was expecting some one else.

Nikko Alexander to be exact.

Mr. Romano walked up to her and smiled "Hey, Carter."

"Hi," Carter said impatiently, she didn't like the fact teachers were coming to her after the attack.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't like Mr. Romano, it was pride that she had. She didn't want help from teachers. She wanted to do things on her own, when it came to school especially. She didn't want help. Even if it came from Nikko, Courtney, Janet or Callina.

She didn't want help.

At all.

"Are you going to be at practice today?"

"Uh, yes,"

"Well today I'm not going to be there, but you and Courtney are in charge,"

"What about Nikko? I'm just in the back… Isn't he a co-captain?" Carter asked reframing from groaning.

She was attacked not even a week ago and she was in charge of a bunch of tone deaf kids with two lefts feet?

Fan-fucking-tactic

"He won't be there after school,"

She frowned at this "Oh,"

"Carter, just make sure Courtney doesn't work them too hard."

She nodded as he walked away from her and she continued to limp to her locker.

Everyone knew about her attack.

The worst part was that she didn't even know how everyone knew. She opened her locker and grabbed her books, and felt hands on her waist.

"Hey," the person mumbled against her hair.

"Nikko," Carter turned to look at him "Why aren't you going to be here after school?" she sounded genuinely concerned, that just made Nikko smile.

"I have something to do," Nikko said as they walked down the hallway toward their first period that they had together.

"Oh okay, well people who are staring at me is pissing me the shit out of me," she muttered lowly leaning against Nikko for support.

"Ignore them, you already yelled in that girl's face yesterday for staring at you."

"That bitch shouldn't have looked at me and whispered to her friend… Bitch…"

Nikko laughed at this and looked down "The Winter Fest Dance is coming up,"

"Yeah so?" Carter secretly knew what he was going to ask, she just wanted him to ask her and see his bad boyness fade for a few minutes.

"I was just wondering…if…you wanted to go to the dance with me." He mumbled the last part so low that she wasn't sure that she heard him correctly.

"What?"

"I said if you wanted to go with me to the dance,"

Carter stopped walking and stood in front of him, locking her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes, smiling as usual that caused him to smile. But that didn't change much, because they both loved each other's smile. "Of course I would, Mr. Alexander."

He chuckled "Well then Ms. Wilson, that's fantastic."

She laughed and placed her lips on his.

"Suspended for PDA!" a familiar voice echoed

She and Nikko pulled away from each other quickly and stood next to each other with surprised then relieved expressions when they both realized it was Niles. Carter rubbed her temple and glared at him playfully.

"Well kids, what are we doing tonight after the-"

Nikko punched his shoulder cutting him off, causing Carter to look at him suspiciously and look back at his friend.

"Well?" Carter asked curiously, only because she felt as if Nikko was hiding something from her, she was really good at sensing those things. But apparently, from what her past has proven, she isn't that good at reacting on them.

"We have to get to class," Nikko said grabbing Carter's arm and leading her away from his best friend.

Carter, who was incredibly confused, looked up at her boyfriend "What was that about?"

"Nothing,"

"I have to you about something, Nikko,"

"I have to tell you something too,"

"You first," Carter stated playfully

"I love you," he blurted out.

He had known he loved Carter for awhile now, he just didn't know how to tell her, but now that he blurted it out like that, it seemed like it wasn't going to get any better. She smiled a small innocent smile.

"I love you too,"

He felt a wide smile form on his face "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Carter looked down and shook her head, realizing that it wasn't the time to tell him such things at this time. Even if it was important. Carter looked up at him with a fake smiled. That's what helped her at times.

Fake smiling.

It was like the foundation she wore to cover her bruises.

"I'll tell you later,"

He nodded and kissed her again.

She smiled against his lips.

* * *

><p>Carter pulled her hair into a ponytail as the Spectacular! group got ready for practice, she sighed and sat on the ledge of the stage. Courtney noticed this and sat down next to her friend, and smiled.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to tell Nikko."

Courtney's eyebrows furrowed "What? Why?"

"Because well," she looked at her and smiled "He told me he loves me."

"He did?"

"Yeah, actually today…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

Courtney squealed and hugged her "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy too,"

"So, Goodie Goody Courtney Lane is friends with a drug dealer."

Carter's head snapped toward Tammi's direction, her heart started pounding.

_She knew. _

"What are you talking about, ice princess?" Caspian snapped

"I'm talking about your new member, Carter Wilson. You know the one who was attacked a week ago."

"What is she talking about, Carter?" Janet asked

"Oh sweetie, she didn't tell you guys? Oh well in New York she sold drugs for her boyfriend or whoever, that's why she moved here."

All eyes were on her, Courtney's worried and surprised expression didn't help her, at all; Carter stood to her feet and stared at the olive skinned girl.

"How did you find out?"

"You and Courtney should be a little more careful of what you guys talk about in the girls' room."

Carter's expression darken into a glare "You stupid little bitch,"

"What are you going to do? Overdose me to death?"

Carter felt a tear roll down her cheek; she turned away and grabbed her bag. Turning around she snarled those words that proved she felt about Spectacular "You may know that I sold drugs, but Spectacular! is the best thing that has happen to me since I felt Manhattan. And you can_not _take that away from me."

With that Carter walked away from the stage and out of the stage room from the back door.

She hated Tammi

She hated her with passion

She hated everything about this day so far.

Her highlight of her day was that Nikko told her that he loved her.

Other than, her day sucked to the fullest.

'Sucked' was an understatement. Her angry tears turned into sorrow as she thought about her past. She couldn't believe it.

How could she have been so stupid?

She closed her eyes and exhaled, seeing the her breath in air

She started walking again to Nikko's loft, only to have comfort from the one she loved.

* * *

><p>Carter swatted her tears away as she walked onto the rooftop after being told that was where Nikko was. She looked up from her feet to see Nikko speaking to Mr. Romano and Flux. She tried her best to regain her composure, but that didn't help when she had a tear stained face.<p>

Nikko walked toward her, seeing the distressed, tear stained face of his girlfriend; he hugged her and kissed her head.

"What's wrong?" he whispered and for a response he got a small little cry.

"Hey, guys, can we talk later?" Nikko said pulling away from Carter.

Carter's eyes landed on Amy, she suddenly felt self-conscious about her state, and she wiped away her tears quickly, knowing that her eyeliner just was wiped against her cheeks. Amy smirked at her and walked past her and Nikko.

"Later," she hissed as Niles and Eric followed her out the door

"See 'ya tomorrow Nikko,"

Nikko nodded and looked down at his much shorter girlfriend. She exhaled taking off her jacket, dropping it and her bag to the floor. She walked toward the ledge of the rooftop, her thoughts swirled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"What's going on?" she heard him ask

She turned toward him, jaw clenched with hazel eyes that showed no emotion "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know the full story. From beginning to now."

Carter closed her eyes, and inhaled. She looked at him with new prickling tears in her eyes "I want to tell you everything,"

Nikko, who stood feet away from the teenage girl, stared at her in confusion "Why don't you?"

"You won't love me."

"That could never happen."

Carter sighed and nodded. He didn't know her story, but he was going to find out and now she was damn sure that wasn't he wasn't going to let her out of this easily.

"I was fifteen when I started selling drugs for Marcus, he got my best friend, Monica, and I into it. He told us it could make us a lot of money. At the time my parents and I were living in a small apartment in the projects of Manhattan, I almost said yes to that fact. So after convincing and whining from Monica, I said yes. That's where my story begins." Carter told him sitting down on the ground of the rooftop.

"I still somehow remained the innocent freshman, without turning into this monster who sold drugs. It was Monica who scared me, she started skipping class to see or sleep with Marcus… I was sure he only wanted her for sex and I still stand by my theory. The night on Monica's birthday, we were forced to go with Marcus to a party. Though his idea of a present, I suppose, was beer and not selling drugs. Monica had gotten drunk and had fallen asleep in the alley we were at outside of the party. Marcus and his group were getting high and also at least I remember stoned also. So we had to stay with them."

Carter glanced at Nikko who was still standing, she continued.

"When he realized Monica was asleep, he told Ronnie to put her in the car, at the time I thought Marcus being a considerate person…you know, instead of letting her sleep on the dirty pavement and sleep in the car. But, no, I was wrong. He sat closer to me, and brought me close to him also, he would touch my knee than my thigh. I got scared and I left to see if Monica was alright. She was thankfully, but I couldn't get the thought of how Marcus had touched me. I had planned to tell Monica the next morning but never that happened."

"Marcus got to the point where he would hit us if we didn't make enough money. I felt like he was a pimp. He treated us like we were whores and he would hit Monica a lot harder than he would hit me, then he would violate her. Like grab her breasts roughly or touch her crotch. He would humiliate her in front of his friends like that. Jez once told me he forced Monica to show her full chest to his friends for his friends as a punishment. But Ronnie told me that wasn't true, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Marcus found out I could sing on my sixteenth birthday, he had followed me to my show choir gig. He cracked my rib that day… He told me I lied to him."

"I was a prisoner inside and out of my home, he would follow me around. I was scared to death. I always dreamt of what would have happened if I said 'no' to going to the party in the beginning of freshman year that they invited me to. I don't know what would have happened, but I wished I did. Maybe things would be different. I wanted to stop, but Marcus wouldn't let me leave. No matter what I did, he would follow me around. I couldn't even have a normal relationship… I was trapped."

"It was the ending of Junior year, and it was Monica's birthday. Marcus told us to sell cocaine and twelve, they were stronger than the pills and weed we originally sold. I was told to go to Miss Me, a under seventeen club. I was so scared and I didn't want to sell to kids that are younger than me. I barely sold anything though. I made hundred dollars when I was supposed to make four hundred dollars. When we got the abandon warehouse to meet up with Marcus and he was already in a bad mood… Monica didn't make enough money either. He took the money, it didn't add up to the money he wanted, so he hit me then Monica. She stood up to him when he called her a whore. He continued to hit, then I got into it trying to get him to stop and of course he hadn't stopped. I just made him more angry. I was scared, so fucking scared, just by the look in his black eyes. They screamed violence. He took out his pocket knife and stabbed Monica in the stomach. He knew she wasn't dead, so he pushed me off of him, I tried to get my phone to call for help, but no he pushed me to the ground and started beating me. Then after a half an hour, knowing she wasn't dead yet, he stabbed her where the knife wasn't in all the way. He pinned me onto the ground and raped me."

"He left me there, laughing. I laid there holding Monica's cold hand as she died. I couldn't feel my legs. He took that only thing that made me feel innocent. I crawled toward my bag and called 911. I told them where we were and what level we were at, but it wasn't much considering I was sobbing. They got there and announced Monica was dead…like it was a big surprise. They took me to the hospital and did a rape kit on me, my parents got there three hours later and when my mom found out what had happened… She cried, and cried, then slapped me for being stupid. I almost was blind out of my left eye and everywhere else was covered in bruises, cuts and emotional damage. At Monica's funeral, her mother told me I got what I deserved and my mom had hit her. After a few weeks I went back to school, everyone called me a 'slut', 'overrated', fake or 'whore' and I couldn't handle it anymore. Monica was my only friend and now she's dead. High school turned into a nightmare."

"My mom forced me to move in with my sister, even though I screamed, I fought and whined. I was still forced to onto that plane. I swore to myself that I would never like Vancouver and as soon as I get the chance I was out of there…" Tears slipped out of her eyes as her voice cracked "Then I met you…" she bit her lip and stared up at him "You changed that, Nikko, I started to like you and Vancouver more and more each day. Nikko, I can't believe I'm saying this, but even though you're a pain in the ass,"

He smiled

"You have to be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

Nikko sat down next her and slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as she cried silently and he kissed her head. She swatted her tears away and looked up at him.

"What were you, Mr. Romano and the guys talking about?" she asked curiously, remembering the group talking hurriedly and suddenly stopping when they saw her walk onto the rooftop.

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you that Mr. Romano got us a gig in Toronto."

"What?" Carter blinked "That's amazing! When do you leave?"

"November twelfth," he said as he looked down

Carter scooted away from him, shocked "You're joking right?" Carter asked "That's when the dance is. Nikko, this is my first dance that I'm going to go to, that I don't sell drugs to!"

"Carter, this is a big step for my career."

"So basically I just told you everything that has happened to me, and you're telling me that you're leaving!" Carter questioned standing up and pacing.

He tried to best to lighten the situation with a smile, he knew that she loved his smile, but when she turned to look at him. His smile faded by the look on her face. She glared at him.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to be gone for a couple of weeks; I'll be back."

"And who is going to be there for me, Nikko? I know this a big step for you, but damn it! Why the fuck did you ask me this morning if you knew for a fact that you were going!"

"Carter, it's not that big of a deal, you're overacting."

"Congratulations Nikko, I thought this day couldn't have gotten any worse, but no, you topped that!" Carter said grabbing her bag and jacket. "Have fun,"

With that she walked out, leaving Nikko with guilt building up on him.

He just ruined that fucking moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it guys! :D haha I hope you liked it! I wrote A LOT! I think this is one of my best chapters! But I don't know…! You tell me! And also! Answer the pretty little questions!<strong>

**Now that you know Carter's background is what do you think about Carter now?**

**What do you think about Nikko now?**

**What do you think Carter will do to get back at Tammi?**

**What do you think is going to happen to Carter and Nikko?**

**REVIEW! Add whatever you want in it! Just add the questions! **

**Love you guys **

**Xox BC  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! What's going on! Well I'll tell what's going on! Carter is mad at Nikko… Uh oh! Dear lord what is going to happen! **

**Well today, you get to see Carter's vicious side. **

**Not the lovey dovey Carter side we have seen, but well that's what happen when you fall in love. But then again when you tell your drug dealing for your murdered best friend's boyfriend who raped and beat you, there should be complications in your relationship… Or that's just me.**

**Whatever! **

**Anyways! :D**

**You guys know how much I love how to make my couples complicated! Haha! **

**So That's exactly what I'm going to. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Carter pulled her black hood up as she entered Lincoln High, she didn't look like she was hiding anymore. She wore a whitish American vintage earth waist tank-top, loosely tied black combat boots and a black hoodie that didn't even belong to her – it belonged to Nikko.<p>

She hadn't spoken to him since she left his rooftop.

This outfit reminded her of the outfit she had worn the last time she sold drugs.

_As she leaned against the brick wall on the back of the building, she had her hood up hiding her face and her sequin dress shimmered in the moonlight. Her combat boots were unlaced, but she didn't care. She couldn't find it in her heart to care. But that's just her. _

_A boy who looked about fifteen or younger walked up to her with his drunken girlfriend. He was probably drunk too. _

"_Do you have what I'm looking for?"_

_Carter looked his way and raised an eyebrow. She got in the habit of looking as shady as Marcus was when he sold drugs. Carter scuffled. _

"_Depends on what you're looking for,"_

"_His friend told us that you sell twelve," the girl's voice slurred out the words that constantly made Carter laugh. _

_It was always the friends who knew things._

_It was a never ending cycle. _

_Carter smirked "And do you have the money?"_

_He nodded "Can I pay you back tomorrow? I don't have enough."_

_Carter hesitated, but she figured that she might as well. She didn't want to be selling, but she didn't want to get beaten by Marcus either "Yeah, just give me whatever you have."_

_The boy nodded and pulled out a wad of bills, causing Carter to raise another eyebrow. _

"_What are you going to a strip club later?" she asked flatly._

_The girl's mouth hung open and she looked up at her boyfriend shocked, who stared at her innocently. _

_He gave out a fake laugh "Can we just have the twelve."_

_Carter rolled her eyes "Do you not know how this works? You hand me the money while I hand you the twelve."_

_He nodded and handed her the money as she handed him the twelve. She stuffed the money in her pocket and looked at him. She felt her heart break at his innocent face. _

_He would eventually ruin himself._

_She was sure of that._

_She had witnessed Marcus's friends ruin themselves. Some did crack, some smoked weed, some did twelve as some did cocaine. They all were screwed, but she only liked one out of all of them. Ronnie. He was nice to her. But she was sure that was fake too. _

"_Don't fuck yourselves up," she stated as they walked away._

_She sighed and leaned back against the wall. _

"Earth to Carter?" she heard Nikko's voice say as he waved his hand in front of her face.

She snapped back into reality and slapped his hand out of her face, glaring at him. She walked past him, and noticed him following her like he was a puppy. She grinded her teeth, as she walked toward her locker, opening it and shoving her books in her bag.

"How long are you not going to avoid me?" Nikko asked "You haven't been at practice, and you haven't been answering my phone calls or answering the door, just letting Callina lie to me and tell me you're not home."

Her head snapped toward him and he smirked.

"Yeah I used that lie too,"

She rolled her eyes, and pushed past him, but was spun around to face him when he grabbed her arm.

"Please talk to me,"

She yanked her arm away from him "What do you want? What do you want me to say? That I'm happy for you? I am, Nikko! I am so fucking happy! I just can't believe how you just let down on me like that! You asked me to the dance then you tell me that you're going away! What game are you playing!"

"Carter, c'mon I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Well you did and you did it after I told you my story! What the hell, Nikko!" Carter tried her best not to yell at him.

"I don't get why you're so mad at me." Nikko couldn't believe how she was acting, but then again he didn't blame her.

He even felt guilty.

But the thing was he didn't even know why he had asked her even though he knew he was going to Toronto the week of the Winter Fest.

She rolled her eyes "Really? Wow, Nikko, you're oblivious."

He rolled his eyes, "So what does this mean? You're not going to talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" she growled, trying to break free his grasp. She rolled her eyes, _can this please end? _Carter screamed in her head.

"Carter, just please don't be so pissed at me."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you love me,"

"At this point I don't know what to feel anymore."

Carter walked away from Nikko who stood there once again.

Shocked

* * *

><p>Carter walked onto the stage in sweat pants, a white shirt and black Nikes with her hair in a messy bun. She jumped onto Courtney's back, causing her friend to laugh.<p>

"Hey!" she laughed extending the 'ey' in the 'Hey'

"What's going on? Why are you so happy?"

Carter let go of Courtney and shrugged "I just can't wait to start practice,"

The boys walked onto the stage, and they heard a clap coming from Caspian.

"Oh look, it's our very own former drug dealer, Carter Wilson."

Carter rolled her eyes and spun around to look at him "What did you want me to say Caspian? When I first met Spectacular! did you want me to say "oh hey by the way I used to sell drugs for my best friend's boyfriend" Seriously guys, if I had would you have expected me into Spectacular!, no I don't think you would."

Caspian fell silent, then Janet stepped up.

"I just can't believe you had to have Tammi tell before you told us."

"I didn't get Tammi to tell you guys anything! Are you serious! If you guys were smart enough then you'd believe me. But whatever, you know what I can leave."

"No, no, no. Carter, you're staying and come on guys, don't you get it! This is what Spectacular is about! Trusting." Courtney exclaimed grabbing Carter's hand

Carter looked at her shocked "Who are you trying to prove, Court?"

"Nothing! I was just… Nikko! What do you think?"

All eyes landed on Nikko Alexander who stood next to Tajid and Robin. He crossed his arms and looked at his girlfriend.

"Well, I think, it's the past. The past's the past. Whatever reason she had for doing what she did was her choice."

"That has to be one of the smartest things I've heard him say since I've met him." Carter said looking at him in confusion.

"Oh well, I'm sure you know, Nikko is full of surprises. So what do you think, Cart?"

Carter pursed her lips and tapped her chin "Well…I think…" She smiled widely "I think we should have fun! Have fun! Have fun!" she grabbed Courtney's hand and danced with her.

Everyone cheered, Nikko felt himself smile at Carter acting stupid, it wasn't everyday you could see this rareness of Carter. He walked up to her and kissed her softly. She smiled and pulled away. She stood next to him as Courtney stood in front of Spectacular! .

"Okay, so what should we do for practice?"

"I wanted to sing," Carter said bluntly "A classic, but if you want to go and do your Spectacular! ways, don't let me stop you."

"Show me the song,"

Carter pulled out her iPod and showed Courtney the song, causing her to smile widely.

"Plug in the music, Tajid!" Courtney exclaimed snatching the iPod from her friend and tossing it to the foreign teenager, who plugged in the iPod and started the music.

"Okay, follow my moves, Cart."

"Okay,"

Carter started singing.

_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh, mother, dear,_

_We're not the fortunate ones,_

_And girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls,_

_Just wanna have fun._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,_

_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh, daddy, dear,_

_You know you're still number one,_

_But girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh, girls, just wanna have_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,_

_Oh, girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh, girls,_

_Just wanna have fun..._

_Girls,_

_They want,_

_Wanna have fun._

_Girls,_

_Wanna have_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._

_Oh, girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls,_

_Just wanna have_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,_

_Oh, girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls,_

_Just wanna have fun..._

_Girls,_

_They want,_

_Wanna have fun._

_Girls,_

_Wanna have._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_(Oh...)_

_They just wanna..._

_(Girls just wanna have fun...)_

_Oh..._

_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_(Oh...)_

_They just wanna..._

_(They just wanna have fun...)_

_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

_When the workin',_

_When the working day is done._

_Oh, when the working day is done,_

_Oh,girls..._

_Girls,_

_Just wanna have fu-un..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna have fun..._

_Girls just wanna have fu-un.._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_(Have fun..)_

_They just wanna,_

_(Girls wanna have fun)_

_They just wanna..._

_Oh,girls..._

_(Wanna have fun...)_

_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_When the workin',_

_When the working day is done._

_Oh,when the working day is done,_

_Oh,girls,_

_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna..._

_(Oh, girls...)_

_They just wanna,_

_(Have fun...)_

_Oh, girls.._

_Girls just Wanna have fu-un_

_They just Wanna,_

_They just Wanna..._

_When the working day is done..._

Carter let out a gasp of breath and looked toward Nikko.

Tonight she was a girl who was going to have fun.

* * *

><p>Carter walked into Nikko's room behind him, she took off the hoodie had stolen from him and she took off her combat boots along with her socks.<p>

"Is Stavros around?"

"No, he won't be back until tomorrow, why?"

"Can I stay the night?"

"Yeah sure."

She walked toward him and pressed her lips on his.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips

"I love you too,"

Carter wrapped her arms around his neck, and he ran his hands down his hands to her ass. He removed the dress over her head, leaving her in her lace black underwear and bra. She lifted his shirt over his head, leaving him in his jeans.

She hoped that she was making the right decision.

She loved him

And he loved her.

He said so himself.

She moaned against his lips as he laid her on the bed. He got on top of her, supporting his weight. He kissed her passionately, and helped Carter remove his jeans.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Nikko spoke.

"Are you sure?"

Carter nodded even though her thoughts were swirling "I love you. I want you to be my first consensual time. "

Nikko kissed her and that was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was like a maintained sauciness haha! I don't know fighting then breaking up. Not to mention a angry hot Nikko? OH HELL YES! :D hahaha please answer the questions. <strong>

**Do you think Carter and Nikko will be fine after this event?**

**Do you think Nikko is still be truthful about him being a virgin**

**If you think he is not, what do you think Carter will do if she finds out**

**What do you want to see from in the next chapter?**

**Okay add whatever you want in the review just add the questions! :D You know what to do!**

**Review!**

**Love you guys**

**Xox BC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I decided to make this video after watching Miley Cyrus sing 'Jolene' with her grandmother, the lovely Dolly Parton (: I don't, I really liked this song when Miley had sung with Dolly. It was amazing. You should hear it! :D This has some of romance, angst and fun(: **

**I really like this chapter.**

**It was a lot of fun to write(: And you get to the fun side of Carter and why she sings(: **

**Okay here is some more information about Carter.**

**When she was about twelve she moved to New York City, New York, but before that she lived in Huston, Texas. She acts like a city girl, but deep inside she really loves the small town life. That's why she came to love Vancouver, because it reminded her of Huston (you know, the whole quiet life, not the loud obnoxious life there is in Manhattan.) **

**Other than that you almost know everything about her! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Carter sat in front of her vanity, braiding her now auburn hair in braided pigtails. She glanced at Courtney, who shoving her feet into her cowboy boots. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at her.<p>

"You know, just because we're going to that Courtney place doesn't mean you have to dress like that. You look like you're trying too hard."

Courtney gave a fake laugh "What are you going to wear?"

"This," Carter got up and walked toward her closet pulling out various clothing and dumping them on her bed.

"This shirt," she held up a white tank up "Under this vest." She held up a black fringed boho vest "With these shorts," she held up pure white short shorts "And these boots," she held up Golden Goose Cowboy Ankle Boots with Lizard Print.

Courtney scuffled and held up the shorts that Carter planned to wear "Cold out,"

She gave a devious "Fuck the cold."

"That's lovely, Carter." Courtney stated as she sat down in front of Carter's vanity and started doing her blush as Carter changed.

Once Carter was done changing she looked in the full length mirror she had in her room and looked at Courtney through it as she checked how she looked in the clothing.

"Why are we even going to this place?" Carter asked as she put her hands on her hips and turned toward the side to look at herself.

"Because, remember that Courtney costume Nikko has in the coat closet?" Courtney said as she put blush on. She loved Carter's make up, because well, she had make up from Manhattan… All the top brands.

Carter nodded, and redid her on of her braided pig tails. She wondered what Nikko would think of her outfit… Not that she cared. Who was she kidding? She scared what he thought. Especially after having her first consensual time with him, she told Callina, she had stated that she had lost her virginity to Nikko.

Carter was about to cry when Callina told her that, even though she had argued that she wasn't a virgin. Carter ended up crying in Callina's arms in relief.

"Well the place is called Sing me if you can. It has country in it, but well, we need a new style and new songs. So I was thinking that if we went, we can find some good songs and change it up a bit."

"Sing me if you can… What the hell?"

"I didn't name it, so don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm curious."

"Right, but anyway are we meeting up with Spectacular! or are we going to pick them up?"

"We're going to meet up,"

"Okay,"

Courtney got up and stood in front of Carter, who was checking her phone. "What do you think?"

She gave her a once over. Courtney wore a plaid dress that went to her thighs, black sheer tights with a light brown cowboy boots. Her hair was curled, and her make was light, but she noticed that Carter's make up was natural looking.

It was shocking.

Considering how much eyeliner Carter usually wore, for her to go natural was just shocking.

"You look pretty,"

"Thanks,"

"This is going to be so much!" Carter exclaimed and danced around her room.

Carter stopped dancing when her phone rang. She sat on her bed next to Courtney who was trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Cart. Are you on your way? I am going to loose my fucking mind, Robin and Tajid are having a beat boxing competition. And Robin…shouldn't be doing it."_

Courtney and Carter covered their mouths from laughing when they heard Nikko yell 'shut the fuck up' to someone. Nikko sighed.

"Yeah, we're leaving right now."

"_Thank God,"_

Carter laughed and smiled "Okay, I'll see in fifteen minutes."

"_Okay,"_

"I love you,"

"_I love you too," _

She hung up, and sighed dreamily. Courtney nudged her on the shoulder and looked at her, smiling.

"Oh my God, you are so in love."

"You noticed?"

"Let's go," Courtney got up off Carter's bed and grabbed her car keys. "We've got fifteen minutes to get there, before Nikko explodes."

Carter laughed and got up from her bed, grabbing her jacket and bag. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Carter leaned her head against Nikko's hard shoulder, and tried her best to ignore the thick country accented man who was singing. The Spectacular! group sat close together in almost three tables.<p>

"So you were born in Huston?"

"Yeah, but seriously I still prefer Manhattan."

"Thanks Carter," Nikko rolled his eyes

"I can't take it! I'm going to go sing." Carter got up and ignoring the pleads coming from the group.

Carter walked toward the DJ "Jolene please,"

"Alright," he said as she walked up on to the stage.

"Hey everybody, I'm Carter, and I'll be singing Jolene by Dolly Parton. Who likes that song? Because I know I do!"

The coward cheered and she laughed as the music started and grabbed the microphone and started singing. The Tackies squeezed their eyes shut, considering that none of them could sing Country and they expected Carter not to be good either.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him even though you can_

_Jolene, _

_Jolene_

Some people stood cheering and Carter smiled and stepped back from the Microphone. "Thank you. Thanks so much."

With that Carter stepped off the stage, only to have Nikko grab her arm and lead her back to the stage.

Carter hadn't seen Nikko get up from his chair and walk toward the DJ requesting a song and walking toward the steps to the stage. He had waited for her to finish.

He grabbed a microphone "My girlfriend and I will be singing I thought I lost you."

Carter stood shocked for a moment, and then smiled as she grabbed a microphone.

"You ready guys?"

The coward cheered and the music started.

_[Carter]_

_Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said_

_Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how really I feel,_

_Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be replaced and I could walk away from the promises we made_

_And swore we'd never break!_

_[Chorus - Carter & Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moments that we were in_

_'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend_

_And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_

_[Nikko]_

_I felt so empty out there and there were days I had my doubts_

_But I knew I'd find you somewhere_

_Because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day_

_And I swore I'd never break a promise that we made_

_[Chorus - Carter & Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moments that we were in_

_'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_

_[Nikko]_

_I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea_

_[Carter]_

_I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were_

_[Carter & Nikko]_

_And now here we are, are_

_[Carter]_

_Here we are_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you too_

_[Carter]_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Carter]_

_Yeah_

_[Chorus - Carter & Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you, I thought I lost you!_

_[Carter]_

_But I thought I lost you_

_[Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you too_

_[Both]_

_So glad I got you, got you_

_[Carter]_

_So glad I got you, yeah yeah_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Nikko]_

_I thought I lost you too _

Carter and Nikko hugged each other at the end and smiled, her hazel eyes flashed around and she grinned slightly.

"I'm glad I found you." She whispered and then stepped off the stage.

Nikko smiled and shook his head, following her off the stage.

They were pretty damn happy they found each other

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! :D That's it for that chapter! It was fun to write this chapter! I am OBSESSED with my idol's (Miley Cyrs) songs! :D Especially when she sang Jolene! I nearly died! :D<strong>

**Anyways review! **

**Question time!**

**1. what do you think of this chapter?**

**2. Do you think Carter is changing**

**3. What did you think of Nikko and Carter this chapter?**

**4. Would you consider Carter and Courtney best friends?**

**5. What songs do you want to see in the next chapters?**

**Add whatever you want in the review!**

**xox BC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated so I'm updating this! :D I hope you like this chapter! Carter finds out something that might break her heart forever! **

**And also I am writing a new story called Modern Rose, it's a darker modern version of Beauty and the Beast! I hope you guys check it out and review it! It would mean the world to me! :D **

**I worked so hard this chapter and Modern Rose! I thought this is a good chapter. It has mystery in it etc. **

**I really hope you like this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carter's cheeks were soaked with tears when she saw the picture that popped up on Tajid's computer, her breathing began shallow as she stepped away from the lap top and the Spectacular! group.<p>

The picture reminded her of hell; it was the picture of her face after she was beaten and raped. Her face was unrecognizable. Her eyes were shut, because they were so swollen. Her face was bruised; she had two black eyes, a cut on her eyebrow and a cut on her lip. The bruises were ripe. They looked purple as can be.

She never thought she had to see those pictures again.

She never thought she would have to see those pictures again.

They were taken for evidence of the after math in the hospital.

"Oh my God," Robin breathed as she stared at the picture on the screen.

"Carter…" she felt a hand reached out to touch her arm,

She jerked back, wide eyed and she stared up at the person who had tried to grab her. It was of course was Nikko Alexander.

"Don't touch me,"

She looked back at the screen and covered her mouth with her hand.

Who got those pictures?

Why would they send them?

Who else knew about the pictures?

Carter grabbed her back quickly, and ran out of the stage room with tears spilling out of her eyes. She ran down the hallway, ignoring the calls from her boyfriend. She slammed the door open and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. It wasn't fast considering that she had heeled boots on.

She ran and ran. She felt like everything was closing in on her, but she knew she had to get away from that. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't stop running.

She had to get home.

She just had to.

"Callina!" she screamed as she ran into her sister's house.

"What's wrong?"

"The pictures," Carter said as her older sister came out of the living room and it the entrance of the house.

Callina knew what pictures she was talking about, she stared at her little sister shocked. "What about them?"

"Someone sent them to Tajid's computer, and I don't know how or who. Oh my God I couldn't even recognize myself, Cali, I looked like a fucking semi-truck had hit me." Carter cried out leaning against the door.

"I know, Carter. But it was a long time ago. Everything is going to be okay. It's the past… Do you have any idea who could have sent it?"

Carter stood still for a moment, and thought.

Who could have sent those pictures?

Who could have done that to her?"

She knew.

She just didn't want to tell Callina, and then they would have to move also.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Carter nodded "I don't know, because no one knows another than Courtney and Nikko."

"You told Nikko?"

She nodded "I had to, it was too much."

"Why did you tell him?"

"Because I love him, Cali,"

Callina stood there shocked, staring at her younger sister. She just told her that she loved Nikko. Callina Wilson was shocked.

Her little sister was always the fun loving carefree little girl she remember before she moved, but when she had was eighteen and Carter was only eleven.

When Carter came to live with Callina, Callina hadn't even recognized her. Both of Carter's eyes were bruised, her eyebrow was cut and so was her bottom lip. Her left eye was almost permanently damaged and her left ear had burst, that also was almost permanently damaged also. But all of that almost permanent damage had gone away. But when Callina saw her, she didn't see the little girl who danced around singing, and who wore colorful clothing.

So she saw a teenager with a bruised face, who wore black clothing. Callina had gotten her a guitar, Carter had claimed she wasn't going to use it and Callina then knew that her little sister was gone.

As months passed by Carter's face healed as did she and her sister's relationship. Callina had finally pushed her into going out of the house. Carter had made friends and that made Callina extremely happy, considering her sister hadn't left the house since she got there.

When Carter met Nikko, Callina began to see Carter form back into the girl Callina knew.

The fun loving girl

She was spectacle about the relationship considering Carter had been spending most of her time with him, but if he made her baby sister happy then she was happy. Callina may not have understood why Spectacular! was so important to Carter, but she figured it must important enough for Carter to actually care for it.

She was happy that Carter was happy.

She just didn't understand how Carter could fall in love so quickly with him.

Callina stared at her sister for a few minutes, but Carter reached out and hugged her sister. Callina was shocked for a moment, but then hugged her sister back.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Callina whispered softly

* * *

><p>Carter sat down next to Nikko with the guitar, he stared at her as she gently starting strumming on the guitar. Carter's hair was pulled half away up, she wasn't wearing make up and she wore a white tank top, a red plaid unbutton shirt and black jeans. She looked simple.<p>

That just made Nikko smile,

She looked at him "I wrote this with my Dad." Then she began to sing.

_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light_

_kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_had to drive me everywhere_

_you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_you would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Turned around and you were there_

_The two of us made quite a pair_

_Daddy's little girl was here at last_

_Looked away and back again_

_Suddenly a year was ten_

_Don't know how it got so far so fast_

_And yes dear, you don't understand_

_It's not anything we planned_

_Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)_

_I always knew the day would come_

_You'd stop crawling, start to run_

_Beautiful as beautiful can be_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)_

_Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)_

_Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)_

_Butterfly fly away _

She leaned back, and sighed.

"Sing another one," Nikko stated

Carter laughed and nodded "I wrote this for my dad after he became an alcoholic,"

Nikko leaned forward as she strummed against the guitar. He knew she had a angelic voice, that's why he loved to hear her sing. She was amazing and probably the best girlfriend he had ever had. She closed her eyes and began singing.

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past_

_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_[| From: . |]_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

She opened her eyes and looked at Nikko.

"Are you okay about the pictures? I mean you didn't come to school for three days."

"I'm fine, Nikko. It's the past."

"But you know those pictures aren't anything, but the past."

She looked down and whispered "And you're my future,"

She looked Nikko, who pressed his lips against hers. She set down her guitar, and fisted his hair.

She moaned against his lips as he got on top of her. His tongue asked for entrance in her mouth, which she gratefully granted. After a few minutes of making out, he moved onto her neck. He moved his hand in her shirt and one of his hands on the button of her jeans.

She then heard the front door open and close

"Nikko," she said "Stavros is home,"

Nikko got off her quickly and sat down next to her, turning on the TV. She tugged her legs underneath her and leaned her head on his shoulder as he out stretched his arms behind her.

Instead of Stavros, who walked up the stairs, it was Amy. Carter glared at her.

"Nikko, we need for practice."

"Hey to you too, Amy" Nikko rolled her eyes

"Come, change, you look sloppy."

"Now you care how I look?" Nikko said getting up and walking to his bedroom.

Amy leaned against the door frame, noticing Carter's messy hair, the uneven couch and her shirt was riding up.

"What were you two up to?" Amy sneered

Carter looked at her with disdain written all over face "Nothing,"

"You two were probably getting busy."

"Shut up, Amy."

"It's okay, Nikko has done it with other girls. He's a pro, I'm sure you've noticed."

"What are you talking about?"

Amy smirked "He didn't tell you? Oh well, sweetie, you're not the first girl to sleep with him."

Carter stared at Amy for a moment and got up, grabbing her messenger bag. "I have to go,"

She walked past Amy as she waved and smiled fakely

"Bye," she said in a fake sweet voice.

Carter walked down the stairs to the front door and walked out. She hugged herself from being cold. She looked down.

How many lies has he told her?

Carter wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! That's it for now! Oh my gosh! Can you believe that chapter! THe pictures of Carter then the news about Nikko! <strong>

**Poor Carter! **

**She does not deserve this! But in my twisted evil mind, she gets it! **

**okay so question time!**

**1. Who do you think sent the pictures?**

**2. Why do you think Amy told Carter that?**

**3. What do you think about the part of Carter's hospital pictures?**

**4. What do you think will happen between Carter and Nikko?**

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D I know I did! Haha! **

**Add whatever you want in the review just answer the questions! **

**xox BC**


End file.
